Fight For Me
by GeordiePenguin
Summary: Beast Boy falls seriously ill. Can he fight his condition and have a relationship with Raven , or will it be too much for either of them to cope? Better than it sounds. R&R Please. Rated T for sensitive themes. Major BBRae with some RobStar
1. What's Happening?

**Well here's my new story :D Sorry it's been so long :( busy sorting out University, all I have to say is... yuk.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

_Being a superhero and all, it's only natural to think that you're immortal._

_I've fought giant monsters made of goo, sadistic mad men wanting world domination and backward get-rich-quick schemes. I've put my life on the line hundreds of times. I suppose thats what I get for being raised by the Doom Patrol. Growing up knowing that my life is worth giving up if it would save the life of another._

_It would be my choice nevertheless._

_And not in hospital, dying because of one, stupid, incurable disease._

_Sakutia._

_Ever since I was 7 i've known about my... condition. I've seen countless doctors and all with the same diagnostic. I'm dying. That it was inevitable. I know the symptoms, so I made it my personal goal to beat it. If I were to die young, lets make it count for something._

_With much brilliant persuasion I had made the Doom Patrol allow me to join the team. I had become Beast Boy. A Hero in the making. I was going to do great things, just like in the movies._

_Yet here I am. No villain, no evil plot, no battle. Just me on life support._

_Definitely not a heroes ending._

* * *

><p><strong>1 year ago.<strong>

Drained and irritable, the Titans returned from a tedious battle against the Hive5. For what seemed like a simple robbery turned out to be a premeditated attack. The hive were getting increasingly smarter and tougher to to beat. It was taking the Titans longer to bring them down.

They were loosing their edge.

For nine years they had been the protectors of the city. In all that time they had never lost a fight. Yet it wasn't just the Hive5 that were getting stronger, it was all of them. Robin was getting concerned, were they slacking off too much? It was only a matter of time before they did lose.

There was only one thing he could do, and he knew his team would not like it.

"Training." He was met by an ensemble of groans.

"Come on Robin, seriously? Did you not notice? We beat them." Beast Boy said.

"I noticed, but it was harder. Look at us, we're exhausted. So i've decided, starting from tomorrow, i'm going to build a vigorous training programme, designed to challenge and heighten our skills and I expe..."

That was all the remaining four titans heard, they had begun to drown him out.

The weeks following Robin's new training regime had all five of the titans working to their limits. If they weren't in the Training room they were on the Obstacle course, if not there they were on a mission. What used to be seven or eight hours spare time a day, was now four to five. Robin had them up at eight sharp, and training at nine.

Over the past few weeks everyones stamina and agility had improved massively, all except one.

Beast Boy could see everyone was improving, they seemed to be doing it with ease. Yet why wasn't he? If anything he was getting worse.

That was the last thing he needed.

He's twenty-four and still can't fight, being a superhero for seventeen years, he should have been the strongest, the bravest, the best. Yet they all knew, even the city knew. He was the weakest titan. The youngest and the smallest. The weak link in the team, but they were all too good of a person to tell him to his face.

When he was younger he used to think that it would only mean his enemies would underestimate him. Now, he merely disappoints his enemies, for expecting him to put up a better fight.

His thoughts were taunting him as he sat outside waiting, or dreading, his turn on the obstacle course. What was he going to do?

"Beast Boy? Its your turn" With the sincerity of Robin's voice only worrying him further, he knew that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>He was pleasantly surprised with his performance. No epic failures, no clumsy mishaps, and more importantly, no injuries. <em>That would have caught their attention.<em>

The whole thing had went rather smoothly.

Robin seemed satisfied. It was difficult to tell because of his mask.

Beast Boy knew if he'd chose a different animal or went in a different direction he could have gotten a better time. But it's over with now, needless to say it's worthless worrying about it.

But it was when he sat back down he felt it.

A pain in his chest, he was finding it difficult to breathe. He placed his hand on his chest. Not knowing what to do, he straightened himself up and took a few deep breaths. His heart rate was incredibly fast, he could feel it beating against his palm.

The sun was warm against his skin, the heat wasn't helping. He stood and mumbled something about getting a drink to Cyborg before entering the tower. Quickening his pace, he reached the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he leant against the sink and looked into the mirror on the wall.

His hands were trembling, he tried to stop it by clasping his hands tight together but it didn't help. He was beginning to panic. The sweat from his brow was dripping from his chin, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't calm himself down.

He looked terrible.

Blood shot eyes, his skin glistening from the sweat. This was bad. His head was spinning, dizziness? this was really bad. His reflection was starting to go in and out of focus, the room was blurring. What was happening to him? he opened to medicine cabinet and rummaged through trying to find something he knew would help, but was unsuccessful.

Willing himself to stay conscious, he lay down on the cold tiled floor. The cool feeling it brought to him was relaxing. His heart beat slowly diverted back to its normal rate and his breath soon followed suit. He could feel himself calming as the room came back into focus.

He stayed where he was for what seemed seconds. Yet the loud banging on the door told him, he had been a while.

"BB? You okay in there, man?" Cyborg sounded worried. "You've been two hours!"

Beast Boy didn't want to stand up, scared that the dizzy feeling would return if he did. Yet he knew Cyborg would be persistent.

"I'm fine Cy. Just err... this is taking a while." he said reaching up and flushing the toilet.

"Two hours?" he wasn't convinced.

"I... Haven't been here the whole time. About twenty minutes? tops, maybe."

Beast Boy knew he was a bad liar. Cyborg was silent, he was always the one who could tell when was lying. He sighed, and stood at the door for a moment. Trying to find the best words to get his best friend to talk.

In all honesty Cyborg was more than worried for his 'little buddy', He knew that Robin was pushing them all hard. He wasn't all too fond of the new training method, but he understood its necessity.

They were heroes, and they needed to be better than their enemies.

Yet Beast Boy couldn't be pushed, he didn't fight like Robin and him, he can't rely on his strength alone. He has other elements he needs to consider, elements that Robin didn't understand. None of them understood the green changelings powers, and probably never will.

"BB... just know that whenever you need to talk, i'm here. Okay?" He didn't get a response so he walked away.

Beast Boy listened to his large footsteps until they faded into the distance. Should he tell Cyborg about the pains? Could this have had something to do with the new training? Had he over done it?

Though the pain was gone now, maybe he had just worked himself a little too much today.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) I'll update as soon as I can. R&amp;R Please. GP x<strong>


	2. A Little Help From Raven

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**Just thought i'll appologise in advance for any spelling mistakes, my mac is refusing to use spell check. Well here's chapter 2...**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Beast Boy woke feeling much like himself again, with a smile gracing his features. Relived the pain from the day before was gone, he clambered out of his new double bed. It was much more comfortable then his old bunk bed. Since turning into adulthood, he had begun to fall out during the night. Not his idea of a good wake up call, a face-plant to the floor every morning.<p>

He grabbed a clean suit and stood in front of his full length mirror.

He looked at his now adult body. His forest green hair had grown, he kept it well groomed so it was just above his shoulders. He wasn't as tall or as muscular as Robin, But his well toned figure certainly made him look semi-attractive. Sure he was green, but over the years girls had started to look more his way. Not that he cared much, there was only one girl he particularly wanted to give him a glance or two.

Raven.

He'd always had a minor crush on her, ever since they were kids, the years had been extremely good to her. Her violet hair, now long and fell down her back. Her slim, hour-glass physique could make any man drool, of course only if she would allow it. It was becoming increasingly harder to ignore, his growing feeings for her were only making living with her more difficult.

He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, yet he knew the moment he started talking he would mess it up. She was the only woman he'd ever had trouble talking to.

Quickly showering and getting ready he continued up the tower to the common room. Where he was greeted with the usual morning banter between his friends. Much to his relif Cyborg had already finished his meaty breakfast, yet with the smell of bacon and sausages was still looming, he had to breathe through his mouth until he was safe on the sofa.

He took a seat next to Raven, she was reading her book, typical.

She wasn't paying much attention to the words however, she was more concerned about Beast Boy. She raised her head to sneak a look at him. Yesterday she had sensed his agony and distress, she had thought about going to him but when she saw Cyborg go she decided he would be the better option. It was obvious he was in pain, Yet this morning he seems fine. That was what worried her.

Somtimes she thinks they forget about her empathy. Beast Boy especially. She needed to talk to him, yesterday was serious, he wasn't just nervous he was having a panic attack. she couldn't just leave this alone just because he was fine now.

Closing her book and placing it gently on the coffee table. She turned to face him, He was flipping through the channels on the TV, nothing good was ever on in the morning.

"Beast Boy?" she asked tentivly, not wanting to alert the others in the room. If this was as serious as she thought it could be, it might be best to talk alone. "Can we talk?"

At first he was a little taken back by her question, Raven never wanted to talk to him, unless he'd done something wrong. He'd just sat down and without even saying a word he'd annoyed her. How'd he manage that? he could never win.

"Sure." he answered wearily.

"Not here, follow me." she said standing and picking up her book. Without another word she started walking out of the common room. Trying as best she could to not draw too much attention she glided away.

Soon to follow Beast Boy stood and walked slowly towards the door. He wasn't at all comfortable, she didn't seem happy, to say he was anxious would have been an understatement.

She stopped when they arrived at the lift at the end of the corridor. Waiting for him to catch up, she hadn't thought about what exactly she was going to say to him. She couldn't just blurt it out, she had to be discrete, careful. He looked scared. She couldn't turn back now.

"So? What's this all about?" he asked. She wasn't prepared to lie.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

He chuckled, "Funny, Cyborg asked me the same thing yesterday. Why wouldn't I be?" So much for being discrete.

"Look, I felt how much pain you were in yesterday. I'm worried." his expression changed, from his usual grin to something that closely resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"Your powers. You sensed it, right?" She nodded. Sighing he leant against the wall and slid down so he was sat on the floor. "I don't know what happened. It was so quick, I..."

"Panicked." She finished his sentence for him, she knew exactly how he felt. She copied him and slid down the adjacent wall so she was sitting opposite him.

"Yeah. But i'm fine now, so I think I might have just over did it in training yesterday."

"Perhaps, but we've did the obstacle course hundreds of times, strange that it would cause problems now." She was being logical, yet she knew it wasn't helping his nerves.

He wasn't sure how to respond, sure she was making sense, but it happens. Athletes work and train all the time yet pull muscles. But it wouldn't explain why he felt fine now. He was worrying himself, this conversation needed to stop.

The loud blare of the alarm prevented him from changing the subject. Although he was relieved he had an excuse to drop it, he was upset that he had to go, they could have talked about something more productive, like his feelings for example.

* * *

><p>The Titans were soon to arrive in the city where Cinderblock was causing his usual mayhem. Rampaging through the city streets, he lifted a bus and roared before throwing it in their direction. Quickly dodging it Robin advanced on their huge opponant. He took a running start before leaping over Cinderblock, extending his bowstaff to give him a hard hit in the crane of his neck.<p>

Landing a few feet away, Robin turned as Cyborg knocked Cinderblock off his feet with a blast from his sonic cannon. Before he had the chance to charge at Cyborg, Starfire held him at bay with her starbolts. As she did so, she flew around him, she had to dodge his hands as he was trying to swat her away as though she were a mere fly.

He hit her, falling towards the ground she was caught by a pair of strong arms, The two of them landed in a heap. Looking up, she saw Robin. Smiling to each other they continued back into battle.

Beast Boy, in rhino form, charged at Cinderblock. Knocking him off balance, giving Raven the oppitunity to throw the bus that he threw at them back. hitting him direct in the face he fell onto his back.

Raven felt that same fear and pain from before. It was agonizing. Yet it wasn't hers. Beast Boy. She turned to see him clutching the side of his ribs, his face contorting from the pain. He fell forward onto his knees, one hand on the ground holding himself up. He was gasping for air, For that one moment she forgot about Cinderblock and ran to him. She put one hand on his back, the other on his chest. she tried to heal him, but nothing happened.

Why wasn't her healing powers working on him?

Scared for her friend, she was uncertain of what she should do. Cyborg was the one who knew these things, she turned to find him, he was currently giving Cinderblock a powerful punch in his rock hard gut (**A/N literally**).

Beast Boy was shaking. His breath was rasped and uneven, wrapping her arms around him, she held him tighter.

"Beast Boy, i'm here, you're okay." She didn't know what she was saying, how could you calm someone down when you couldn't even calm yourself. A postbox to her left exploded due to her powers, she needed to relax, if not for the cities sake for Beast Boy.

"Raven? I need to lie down, my head... it hurts."

His voice was small, she barely heard it. She put his arm over her shoulder and picked him up so he leant on her, she carfully placed him down on the pavement, away from the battle with CInderblock. When he was settled he seemed to breathe normally again, she watched carfully. The pain went as quickly as it came, he gradully calmed down. When she was completely satisified that he was fine, she re-joined the others to lower suspisions.

Beast Boy stayed where he was and watched the others finish the battle. He felt guilty that he wasn't there to help his team, why does this pain only act up when he uses his powers? The one thing he needs, his powers and their cause the problems. He was confused. His headache had gone down so he stood up supporting himself on the wall, regaining his composure before walking towards his friends.

* * *

><p>Much to Beast Boy's surprise only Raven had noticed his episode during the fight. The others must have been too preoccupied with Cinderblock. It was good that they hadn't noticed, yet Raven knew. That posed him a problem, he didn't want anyone knowing. He wanted to act as though everyhting is fine and he couldn't do that with Raven watching him from the background.<p>

He sat in his room, he wanted to test his theory. These pains only seemed to happen when he used his powers, so had turned into various animals to see if the pain came back. So far no result.

He was pulled from thoughts by a gentle knocking at his door.

"It's open." Although he had just said his door was open, she still phased through the door. He wasn't all that surprised that it was Raven. He was half expecting her to come. "I suppose you want some sort of explaination, but I can't give you one, you know just as much as I do."

She was shocked,"You don't know whats causing the pain?" He shook his head. "Beast Boy, I know you don't want to hear this but, I think you should go see someone." she spoke softly, she wanted him to know that she cared about him.

"Like a... Doctor?" she nodded. "I can't."

"Why not? what if this is something really serious, Beast Boy? Or what if it's nothing, and we're sittng here worrying ourselves and a Doctor would be able to put our minds at ease."

She was putting up a good argument. He had no excuse to not see a Doctor. She knew he would hate it, he's always hated going to the Doctors.

"Raven, I can't see a Doctor, the majority of Doctors don't know where to begin with me. I'm too different." He looked at his floor. It was true, When he had gotten hurt in the Doom Patrol he had to rely on Mento and Cliff. Any normal Doctor they saw just told them that they had no clue how to treat him.

"We have to try." She wasn't going to just sit back and watch him writhe in pain. "Theres got to be someone we can see" she had started to raise her voice in frustration.

Then Beast Boy had an idea. There was someone that would be able to see him.

"I know someone, a Doctor. But the hospital is too far away, it would take hours to get there."

"That doesn't matter, alright?" She ganced at the clock on his desk, 15:09. "Okay, we still have time to book an appointment. What's this Doctors name?" she was talking rather fast, he could tell she was pleased they had a plan.

"Dr Roahn." He smiled, it was this Doctor that he had saw with his parents, they had took him to see him when he had first got his powers. He may not fully understand his powers but at least he knew how to treat him. He trusted this Doctor.

"Alright. We need to book an appointment." With that she disappeared for a brief moment and reappeared with a phone in her hand.

"Raven, Thank you." He smiled. "For y'know, helping me." She smiled in return.

"You don't have to thank me Garfield. You're one of my closest friends, I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

Still smiling he walked towards her and placed his hand on her arm.

"I would." He gave her a thoughtful look, He looked into her eyes and she blushed. She tried to hide it by putting up her hood, his smile widened, and he sniggered. She coughed trying to stop any further embaressment and clear the awkward air.

"I... I have to call the hospital." he released his hold on her arm while she turned towards his desk, and turned on his laptop. Se found the hospital in the search engine and dialled the number. As she booked his appointment she didn't make eye contact with him, she simply walked to his window and gazed at the ocean view.

She had to give over a lot of his personal details, some of them she didn't know, and him miming them to her wasn't helping. It ended with him playing a kind of charades, it was safe to say that by the end of the conversation, she was annoyed.

"Alright, four o' clock Wednsday. Which gives us tomorrow to tell the others."

"No!" he yelled. "We can't tell them... I mean, they'll only worry, shouldn't we not tell them until we know for sure what wrong?" She was quiet. He was making excuses.

"Beast Boy, Why don't you want them to know? Its not fair to them." She crossed her arms and waited for his reply.

"I know. Its just, we're superheroes. So far these pains only happen when I use my powers, and if i can't use my powers there'll be no reason for me to be a titan, so..." she stopped him there and shook her head.

"We would not kick you off the team. We're a family Gar, we're here for you." she could sense he was feeling better about the whole issue, his emotions told her he was happy with her answer.

"I'll tell them when we get back from the hospital. I promise." Raven smiled.

Knowing he was doing _something_ about the pains gave him some comfort that night. Lying in his bed, he couldn't help but smile. He had rather enjoyed today, exept the battle with Cinderblock, for obvious reasons. Him and Raven had spent practically all day together and there were no major arguments. She had been brilliant, he never knew she cared that much about him. Yeah, she saved him in battle, that was no surprise, but she had went to all the trouble to get him to see a Doctor.

He had to make it up to her somehow.

He was going to be spending the most of tomorrow with her too, after they see Roahn he'll do something extra nice for her. With that he fell asleep, looking forward to another day with Raven.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading ;) GP x <strong>


	3. Doing Something

**Again I must thank all of you who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. Well without better to do... on with chapter 3.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, NOR DO I OWN THE MYSTERY MEN just borrowing their cities name, damn writers block.**

**I've slightly updated this chapter, had some _errors_ that needed sorting.**

* * *

><p>The hardest part was to think of an excuse, Raven was usually exceedingly good at thinking on the top of her head, yet because the reason was not her own, it was more difficult to conjure up. She needed a perfectly good reason for her and Beast Boy to be gone all day. Then again, it mustn't only be good it had to be believable.<p>

They had to fool the Boy Wonder after all.

It was 06:28, she knew he would be up at this time. Hovering into the common room, she spotted him at the table reading his newspaper. Luckily he was alone. She silently made her way to the kitchen and boiled the kettle to make her tea. The only sounds were the frequent turn of paper and the whistle of the kettle. She had to say something, she wasn't about to rely on Beast Boy for the excuse, knowing him, it would involve an alien robot from the future coming to take over the earth. She sighed just at the thought of it. She poured the now hot water into her cup and while she stirred she walked to the table and sat opposite him.

"Morning Raven." He said, without looking up from his paper.

She was doubting herself, maybe she should tell him the truth? She wasn't sure, he was the leader, he had to know. She couldn't just lie, Beast Boy's condition could be serious, out of all of them, he needed to know. Yet Beast Boy seemed adamant about keeping this a secret, anyway, this isn't titan related.

"Morning." she replied. Taking a gentle sip of her tea. "Errmm. Robin? Me and Beast Boy will be out all day tomorrow." Finally looking up, he gave her a questioning look. Time for her brilliant lie. "I need a few things from the store, and I thought while I was out I could buy a new book, and Beast Boy said he would join me."

"Anything else?" Damn, he knew. He looked back at his newspaper. All Raven could do was stare at him. She should have predicted this, Its Robin, he could always tell. She wasn't sure how to respond, she had to tell him now. She wasn't a one for lying. Yet would Beast Boy still trust her if she told Robin? She couldn't risk it, at this moment in time Beast Boy was her priority. He needed her help and they have a plan to stick to.

"It's Beast Boy, he's been having some...problems. I just want to help him, so I thought if I took him out for some fresh air, perhaps he'll open up to me." Not the full truth, but it seemed to have worked. He looked satisfied yet still concerned.

"Problems? what sort of problems?" Great. Now he's asking questions. She needed to go, not only because she didn't want Robin getting too close, she knew if he started asking questions, she would say some inconsistencies within her half lie.

"Nightmares, i'm planning on getting inside his head and helping him from within his mind. Now if you don't mind, I have to get things ready." With that she glided out of the room leaving him to his thoughts. Keeping her distance from him for the rest of the day. The next morning she didn't make an appearance for breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>There was a warm feeling about this room, there were toys and comic books littering the floor and what looks like a well-used bed. The covers were creased and inside its duvet lay a small child. This child was happily sleeping in this warm bed. He was dreaming, happy dreams of a life filled with love with his parents.<em>

_The child has pale skin and blond hair. He would grow up big and strong, just like his father. He would go to college, be a straight A student, just like his father. He would fall in love with a beautiful girl and have a child of his own, just like his father._

_Yet this future would only happen when he was dreaming._

_This child had a tube fed into his nose, giving him oxygen, and another bandaged to his hand. This child was ill. This child was going to die, just like his father._

_As if on cue, said father tip-toed into the child's room, and sat on the edge of his bed. He placed his large warm hand on the child's forehead, the child had a temperature. He removed some of the duvet off of his son in an attempt to cool him down. The child's chest was pulsating, his face winced from a pain deep inside him. He quickly became restless, tossing and turning, moaning lightly in his sleep. He coughed inside his throat, but soon the coughing became rougher, more chesty._

_The father sat his son up to calm the coughing. Yet it did nothing. It was agony for the father to see his child in such a state. He was running out of options. He grabbed the needle on the child's bedside table, and inserted in into the nozzle connected to the tube in his hand. Injecting him with the medicine that would cure his child, in hopes of stopping his child's suffering._

Beast Boy abruptly sat up in his bed, coughing. His throat hurt. Strange, it had been years since he'd dreamt of his father. It was almost a nice dream. His cough died slightly by the time he was fully awake.

He needed a drink.

His dream didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory. Back with his parents in Africa. He had very few memories of his parents, and any he did have he cherished. But there was something about this dream that bothered him. It was when he had first got...

The thought dawned on him. Impossible.

He couldn't have it again, his father's serum had cured him. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest as the realization settled in. Surely, there was no way. He didn't understand, how could he have it again? The last time he had... Sakutia, he had almost died. If it weren't for his father's antigen, he would have. And his father was the only one who knew how to re-create the injection. He had to calm down.

* * *

><p>Down the hall, Raven was making her way to Beast Boy's room when a sudden wave of panic went through her. Picking up her pace she raced towards his room and without bothering to knock she phased threw.<p>

She was half expecting to see him on the floor flailing around in agony. Yet much to her relief, he wasn't. Although the sheer embarrassment of bursting in on your friend in only his boxers wasn't enough, she had to stand there and take his humor.

"Well, well, well... if you wanted to see me topless Rae, all you had to do was ask." he said with a smug grin on his face. She could feel a blush forming on her cheeks, she quickly put up her hood to hide it, but it only caused his smile to widen. "You know you can't resist Rae." Rolling her eyes, she groaned and refrained the urge to smack him.

He snatched his baggy, ripped jeans and whipped them on. He next put on a pair of black converse with green laces. Raven noticed his lack of upper body clothing. He had certainly changed since his scrawny days, now blatantly showing her his well formed abs and deliberately taking his time putting his shirt on by stretching up, and turning to give her a view from the back. She could see his many scars, some of them she was curious about but nothing too alarming. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't resist. His slim physique added with the hint of a six pack was all too much. She looked at his now semi-tidied room while he lifted a grey t-shirt over his head. The shirt was slightly tight fitted but accompanied with a purple and grey lumberjack shirt, The style oddly suited him.

"Are you finished?" she said in her usual monotone voice. Crossing her arms, trying to pretend she wasn't enjoying his antics. "We have to go." she hastily left his room, grabbing his jacket he followed her out.

* * *

><p>Raven had the two of them on the road at 09:35. Beast Boy was mentally cursing Raven, He could have taken more time getting ready, but no, she had to leave early. He smiled to himself, He'd saw Ravens face in his room. She had been looking, and wasn't disgusted. And maybe there was just a hint of a smile.<p>

Raven, on the other hand was quite contently ignoring his blatant negative feelings towards her. She liked being early, meant she had spare time to make sure she had everything, mainly to prepare herself. She was about to spend a four hour journey with him chatting in her ear.

"How come Cyborg taught you to drive and not me?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer?"

Beast Boy was never too fond of public places, they made him feel more different, he stood out. Various people strode past the car, business men on their way to the office, families going on vacation. Seeing this sometimes made him wonder what his life would have been like without his powers. He'd have a job probably. With his Dad. They had this plan, He'd get the best education money could buy and by now he'd have his degree in Zoology. That was the idea. It was ironic, in a way. He'd be working side by side with his father, be a science geek, like he was.

Funny, how the future isn't quite what it used to be.

"Gar? You okay? You zoned out there." She seemed lightly amused.

"I'm good." Short answer, but to the point. Truth be told, he wasn't good or anywhere near it. Since his dream the night before, he couldn't shake the feeling that going to see Roahn was a bad idea.

He gazed out the window at a family of four, stuck in traffic adjacent to them. A mother, father, and two sons. The mother had brought a bag of sweets for the boys, eagerly they both grabbed the bags and began shoveling the candy down their throats. He sniggered, as he watched the mothers futile attempts to slow them down.

His mother was like that. She used to make him take his time, saying he had to savor each one, or something like that. He missed his parents. He had missed out on little things like going on vacations.

He mentally told the boys to, instead of savoring the candy, savor the moments they have with their parents. Right now, if he were given the choice of a bag of sugary sweets or his parents, he'd choose his parents. He needed them, He wanted his mothers arms around him telling him it would be alright. That he was worrying for nothing. He wanted his fathers large hands on his shoulders telling him to grow a pair, to man-up. They would have known what to say, and he'd instantly feel better.

Beast Boy watched out of the rear view mirror as Jump City slowly shrank, he was stuck now, no going back and pretending.

Beast Boy wasn't the only one anxious about seeing this Doctor. Raven could have done with an arm around her herself, she was glad she was doing it though.

She hoped that this Dr Roahn would help. What if he couldn't? What if Beast Boy was too different? She tried to keep her mind off the subject. She turned to look at Beast Boy, he was being unusually quiet. She could sense his fear, he was gazing out of the window away from her. She wanted to say something reassuring but it wasn't exactly one of her strong points.

"Gar?..." She had his attention now, she had to say something, but what? "It'll be fine." Smooth. She put her hand on his, giving it a slight squeeze before showing a ghost of a smile. It didn't make him feel any better. Sighing, she decided to go for a different tactic. "I'm not very good at the whole, creating an encouraging atmosphere, but just know that no matter what happens today. Me and the others, we'll be here, you shouldn't be ashamed of talking to any of us, whether you like it or not Beast Boy, you're apart of this make-shift family. You should know by now, that we'd do anything for each other."

He smiled. He had always been a sucker for families.

"Thanks Rae." He turned his hand over so he was holding hers and returned the gesture.

"Its Raven, but you're welcome." The fear was still present, but that was understandable. She thought she hadn't made all that much of a difference. However, his smile proved otherwise.

* * *

><p>For most part of the journey they were sat in almost silence. Beast Boy had been snoozing in his seat. His head was craned back, he didn't look at all comfortable. He was lightly snoring, not an annoyingly loud snore but more like a gentle kitten purring as it slept on its owners lap. If he had have been annoying, she would have found some way of keeping him quiet.<p>

Before she knew it they had arrived at Champion City. Champion was in a lot of ways alike their own Jump. Big city, lots of people, lots of problems. What it needed was its own Titans team, she'd leave the hint with Robin when they returned.

She gave him a soft nudge with her elbow. He moaned and tried to turn over but only rolled his head off the headrest and woke himself up. She smirked to herself, he was an idiot.

"We there already?" He asked, genuinely surprised. She only nodded her response.

It took them a further twenty minutes to arrive at the entrance of the hospital. Walking in, the smell of antiseptic made them gag, the powerful stench was enough to make anyone want to turn around, they continued onward nevertheless. There was a Café as they entered the building, they saw both patients and their families sat together, enjoying each others company, while it lasted.

Raven had never been inside a hospital, she had always healed herself or others. There was never a need for a hospital. She watched as a pair of nurses pushed an elderly man in a wheelchair into a lift. He looked frail, as though if any amount of pressure was to be pushed against him, he would snap in two. She had never been so appreciative of the Med bay in the Tower. Turning a corner, she saw a small girl pushing a metal pole with wheels, with tubes giving her her medication regularly. Raven had never seen anything like this, she had to control her urge to go up to the child and heal her. Yet she knew better, this was a different city, nobody knew them. She didn't want to draw attention to a girl with grey skin and a boy with green, two none healthy colours.

She made her way to the waiting area as Beast Boy checked in. Taking a seat in the corner of the room, out of the road of passerby's. Well, here they were. She had spent the past two days worrying about Beast Boy and it would all be over soon. They could go back to their usual daily routines and forget about all of this.

Beast Boy walked over to her, he felt uncomfortable as the other waiting out-patients were staring at him. This was the reason he hated public places, this right here. They stared, they looked disgusted, they didn't understand. He would never understand them either, he was a person just like them, granted he was different, but it didn't make him any less of a person.

Raven sensed his sudden anger, and as soon as he was sat she placed her had on his arm.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Don't look at them." she said sternly.

"It's difficult not to. I can feel their eyes on me, I can't bare it." He whispered.

"Whose opinion matters the most? Mine or theirs?" Her question had shook him off guard, she had a point. These were complete strangers who knew nothing about him. "I look at your skin and don't see anything wrong with it, its skin." She nipped his arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the spot where she nipped.

"Nothing so different about that." She smiled. "People have black skin, white skin... grey skin, everyone is different in their own way, we're just _way_ above average." She had no idea where all this was coming from, she used to be useless at advice giving. It appeared that she was wrong. Twice in one day she had given Beast Boy a moral boost, It was usually the other way around.

"Garfield Logan?" A nurse called from a room to their left. This was it.

They stood and followed her into the room, it was obvious that she was slightly taken back by their appearance, but still kept her fixed smile on her face. They took a seat in Dr Roahn's consultation room, he was sat at his desk waiting. He smiled when he saw Beast Boy.

"Ah, Gar. It's been a while. You've grown, you look a lot like your father." Beast Boy detected a hint of sadness in his voice, he must have been close to his father. "So? What can I do for you?" he leaned on his forearms, with a small yet, caring smile on his face.

He sat and typed into his computer the symptoms that Beast Boy told him. He explained his pains as best as he could, At first he was slightly embarrassed talking about it in front of Raven, but he knew she was more concerned about finding out what caused the pains rather then the technicalities of whatever it was. Once Beast Boy had finished, Roahn scrolled threw his notes and re-read what he'd typed. The brief awkward silence only increased the tension.

Roahn sighed, then continued asking Beast Boy the routine questions. Like, Have you vomited at all? How long have you felt like this? Are you on any medication? The session had already been twenty minutes, and Raven was beginning to get slightly annoyed at his constant typing, but stayed still all the same.

"Okay, Gar. I think the best course of action would be... for you to have some tests. Nothing too big, just some blood tests and so on. just so we can get a better idea of what's going on inside that body of yours."

He took out some forms from his desk and asked Beast Boy to fill in his details. _That wasn't too bad_.

"Right, Just take these back to the main desk, and she'll direct you to pathology. I hope I don't see you soon." He said standing and shaking Beast Boy's hand and nodding at Raven. They swiftly left the room. Doing exactly what he said, they handed the forms in and were told where to go.

Yet another waiting room.

Like before, they sat down and waited to be called. Raven could sense he was feeling a little better about the whole situation. He was sitting quite calmly looking through a health magazine, she could tell he wasn't at all interested in it, his boredom obviously getting the better of him. She glanced over to the page he was reading, 'Health Myths' she wasn't about to ask.

He was called again, yet this time she stayed in the waiting room. This wouldn't take too long, she hoped.

It hadn't been as bad as she first thought. Dr Roahn seemed nice enough, from the look of his office he was a good doctor. He had lines of Thank you cards clearly from his patients, he had photo frames filled with images of three children, his own she presumed. At least he had put Beast Boy's mind at ease like she had hoped.

Still, why was she doing it? shouldn't Cyborg be the one here, he was his best friend. Then she thought, She was the one who had confronted him, she knew that he couldn't lie to her. She had felt the pain herself. Cyborg could only hope he'd tell him the truth.

And from what she heard, He would have lied.

Yet, she had never went to such lengths for Beast Boy before, sure he was her friend but surely having the others there would have made him feel better, why did he allow her to come with him? The one thing that bothered her the most was, she liked it.

He returned with a band aid on his inner forearm,with a less than amused facial expression. She knew how much he hated needles, every time they had check ups he'd be the only one making a fuss over the needles size. _Wimp._

"We can go now, Right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we can go." she nodded.

"Great, Come on, before they say I need another needle." He held her by the arm and practically ran out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... that was long winded. Sorry for the reeeeally long and boring chapter, just wanted to get all this out of the way. Tell me what you think please. GP x<strong>


	4. Worse To Come

**Sorry it's been a while, Here's Chapter 4 folks! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy <em>hated<em> the waiting game.

He couldn't sleep due to worrying so much. It was 3am and he was sat on his bedroom floor staring out of his now open window. The moon was large and bright, shadowing the stars around it. It looked amazing. He often dreamed of touching the stars, yet at this precuse moment in time, he couldn't care less. The nurse had said that it would take up to seven days for the results of his tests to come back. It had only been two days, and he was already ripping his hair out. Thousands of worse case scenarios ran through his mind, Each time only making the growing feeling of dread in his stomach worsen.

The cool autumn breeze brushed against his face, causing goosebumps on his arms. His eyes felt so heavy he wanted to sleep so badly, however, each time he tried his dreams reverted back to the dreams of his father and... he couldn't bare to think of it. Trying to forget was prooving an impossibe task, his powers, his skin even his eyes were a constant reminder. If he beleived wishes came true he'd wish that this wasn't Sakutia.

He felt lonely, he had been too afraid to join the others in the common room today, he knew Cyborg would have been playing on the Gamestation and he couldn't express how badly he wanted to play. He knew Robin would have been enjoying Starfire's company, Laughing to himself, they thought they were being discrete, although they had been an officail couple for over 6 years now, they still liked to keep it hidden. They thought no one heard them sneeking into each other rooms late at night. Beast Boy was part animal, he knew all about natural... urges, he usually could smell the pheromones. Then again, the less he knew the better.

He wondered what Raven had done, probably read one of her books. He would never understnd her want to be on her own. He had spent these two days in his room and he could feel his mind slowly bending, on the verge of breaking point. How could she do this all the time?

Deciding, if he wanted to keep his... problem secret, he needed to sleep. Keeping his window open slightly ajar, he crept back into his now cold sheets. Lying his head on his soft pillow he slowly felt his eyelids droop.

* * *

><p>His alarm sounded, yet again, it was as though he'd only barely closed his eyes. Turning his head he saw his clock read 08:00. Groaning, he tossed over and hid under his duvet, enclosing himself in the warm, dark abyss of his bed.<p>

Moments later, the irriataing reoccuring blare of the alarm forced him to sit up, and in his annoyance, stand up.

He felt weird. His vision was going in and out of focus. He couldn't keep his balance, wobbling slightly he scrambled to lean on the nearest sturdy object, his desk. His head began to spin, the dizziness he had felt before had returned. He lay on his bed yet again, he stayed as still as humanly possible. Taking long deep breaths he closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the dizziness. In time it did.

He had stood up a little _too_ fast. It hadn't been a bad attack, but just enough. It was like it was merely taunting him.

His stomach grumbled. Sighing he slowly stood back up, and stayed still before moving towards his door. It hissed open to reveal a rather worried Raven. Her clenched hand outstretched, it appeared she was about to knock on his chest. realising there was now no need for her hand, she lowered it.

"You okay?" Of course she knew.

"Yeah, i'll live." He said pushing past her. "Care to join me for breakfast?" he said as he indicated with his arm for her to link him. Cocking her eyebrow at him, she left him looking like a confused teapot. Smiling he quickly caught up to her, walking casually by her side.

"We havn't seen you the past couple of days." She said breaking the silence, It wasn't a question it was more of a scrutinizing remark. He didn't respond. Was she angry? He hoped not.

'Errrm," He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Just been thinking, that's all." She decided against making her usual crude comment, and remained silent. "Raven?" She turned, "I was wondering... well... I mean, would you like to, errrrgh." He took a deep breath, "Would you like to go out, sometime, whenever." He was stuttering, super.

"Like a date?" she sounded confused,

"It doesn't have to be, I mean we're friends, and I want ot thank you for the other day." She seemed to relax, but the confused expression remained. She crossed her arms,

"And what exactly will we be doing? I'm telling you now, I am not going to the arcade." He was surprised, she hadn't rejected him, well yet. This had to be progress, right? She always declined everything he offered, granted those offers were not to her taste, but as they say, its the thought that counts.

"Honestly, I don't know, I didn't think i'd get this far." a nervous smile spread on his face, she noticed it, and sighed. What was she doing? her head was screaming, say no, say no. But somewhere inside her wanted to go. "Even if its just to your book store, I'll buy you a new one." The offer was sounding more and more appealing.

"Hmmm, continue."

"I... errr, I'll tell no jokes all day." Bingo.

"Alright, and no nonesence."

"Okay, I promise Rae." She glared at him, "-ven. So? when would you like..."

"There's a sale on next thursday, perhaps then?" She began to hover and glided down the corridor, he didn't follow.

"Sounds good to me." He said to himself.

He couldn't contain his happiness, his grin must have been a huge give away.

* * *

><p>The phone rang. Robin answered.<p>

"Yeah, sure." He handed the phone to Beast Boy who was currently playing solo on his videogame. "Beast Boy? For you." He paused his game to take the call.

"Err, hello?"

The caller had said they were from Champion Hospital. Robin was curious, Champion City was miles away, what could they want with Beast Boy? Robin didn't like it that a hospital was calling, He would have understood if it were Jump City General calling, that was their hospital, this city doesn't even have a Titans base. No connections.

Had this something to do with his nightmares?

He watched Beast Boy for his reactions, At first he seemed fine, calm and collected, with a gentle smile. He was nodding to himself, Robin felt better. But Beast Boy's smile quickly faded, his face seemed to pale. That usual glimmer in his eyes was gone. He looked scared. Robin could see his hands slightly shaking. He walked to stand next to his friend, Patiently waiting with curiosity and concern.

Robin was much closer now, he could see Beast Boy's eyes watering, small tears forming. One escaped and slid down his cheek. This was bad. Robin could feel his heart beating in his chest. A million thoughts ran through his mind, was someone ill? or hurt? was it a Titan? The Doom Patrol? This wasn't helping. Beast Boy was twitching, his legs were wobbling, they looked as though they were about to give way. Robin braced himself to catch him if he fell. He placed his hand on the boy's back, not only to support him in case he did fall but also for comfort.

"Th...thank you. Bye." His voice was trembling as he hung up. They stood there in silence. Robin wasn't sure what was happening, Beast Boy's bottom lip was quivering. Rubbing his friends back, Robin needed to know.

"Is everything... What's happening?" Beast Boy appeared to have not heard him. He just stared forward, tears falling freely down his face. "Beast Boy?" He asked, giving him a light nudge. Beast Boy, blinked a few times and looked to be coming to, he glanced around the room. He got a shock when he saw Robin, he hadn't even been aware that he was being stared at.

"Robin, errr." He rubbed his head, he needed to lie down. His head was spinning again.

"Is everything okay?"

"Errr, Yeah of course." His voice wasn't convincing. "Just, someone I know is, erm... ill. They were just... informing me." He wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, his mind was wandering. Robin sighed, but didn't press further. Beast Boy turned and left, leaving his game on pause. That was twice now, two members of his team had lied to his face. Something was definatly wrong.

* * *

><p>Raven could sense his distress from down the hall. She was about to stand when a loud, fast knocking on her door caught her attention. Opening it she saw a quite upset looking Beast Boy.<p>

"Can I come in?" His voice broke when he spoke, his tear stained face only confirmed her worries. She stepped aside and he let himself into her room. She had heard the phone ring, and knew the moment he got his results he'd come to see her, she only had hoped it was with good news.

He was standing in the middle of her room, she closed her door and slowly made her way to him. It didn't look like he had good news. He broke down. She was uncertain of what to do. Hesitatingly placing her hands on his shoulders. She had never seen him cry, it broke her heart. Instinctivly, she pulled him into her arms, and tried to sooth him. Stroking his hair with her hand, she whispered a gentle 'shhh' into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. He was shivering, due to his crying, as he buried his face in her cloak. He wasn't wailing, just silently weeping.

Gradually he calmed down, She could feel the dampness through her cloak, she gave him a tissue to wipe his tears, before they sat on her bed. She waited for him to speak.

"They rang. The results from my tests came back." She could see him, trying desperatly not to cry again, it must be worse than they thought. "It's... I have Sakutia, again." Saying it only made him worse, the tears were rolling off of him. She had never heard of it. Whatever it was, it must be serious, Beast Boy would never act like this unless it was. She would research into it, once he was gone.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"It's incurable. I caught it when I was six. I... I thought my Dad had prevented it from happening again, obviously I was wrong." His head fell into his hands.

"We'll think of something Gar." She was lost for words, she was usually blunt about matters like this, but she knew telling him straight would only scare him. "You have to tell the others." He was silent. "They need to know, Okay, so now we know this is serious, you can't keep hiding it from them." No response. "Errgh, Beast Boy! They deserve to know." He hated seeing her angry,

'Okay, I will." She hadn't wanted to shout at him, that was the last thing he needed right now, but it was the only way to get him to answer her, she couldn't do this on her own. He would need help, help she would not be able to provide. Cyborg was the medic of the team, he'd be the best choice for him. Yet she wasn't going ot tell them for him, he needed to do it.

"Today, Promise me!" He didn't like her pestering so he scowled.

"Fine."

Yet he didn't, once he left Raven's room he went to his own. He hadn't prepared for this. What was he going to do?

He made a list of who he should tell first, obviously Robin. He would have been mad that he hadn't told him once he got the call, he was stood right there next to him, and blatantly lied to him. Next would be Cyborg. He hoped that it would be easier to tell him, they regularly hung out, and talked so it should be relativly straightfoward. He knew the moment he told Starfire she'd get upset. He wouldn't be able to bare it so perhaps if he begged Raven, she'd tell her.

He stood outside Robin's room for a good few minutes, about to knock on his door. The fear took its toll, what if he was right? What if Robin did kick him off the team? That would be the worst thing. The Titans was has home this was where he felt the most comfortable, like he belonged. He couldn't return to the Doom Patrol, not now. He's twenty-four, at that age you're supposed to be able to fend for yourself. He had no idea how. Then the thought hit him. He'd need to tell them aswell. Rita. She'd react simular to Starfire. At least that would be the hardest part. Once everyone was told, it would become much simpler. Then again, he wasn't so sure. He couldn't do this, He lowered his hand. This was too much, he needed time. Spinning on his heel he turned to walk away from Robin's room, when the door opened.

"Beast Boy?" Robin was genuinly confused. "Did you want anything?" He had been aware of the green boy stood outside, he had heard his footsteps getting closer. Yet puzzled as to why he hadn't knocked. He quietly waited for his response.

"Mmerr." It was now or never. "We're..."

Before he could begin, the alarm rang. Beast Boy was half relieved and disappointed. Not a common combination. He could see that Robin was already annoyed. Maybe it was a good thing the alarm rang.

"We'll talk after okay? Come on."

* * *

><p>It was Doctor Light. <em>Sigh<em>.

He never faltered with his performance. The same desperate desire to monologue with the typical lame puns, the same over enthusiasm for his own impossible victory. The Titans often wondered how many times they had waited for his 'speeches' to end before they could actually do battle. That is, if they could keep their eyes open long enough.

At long last, he took his stance, which indicated the end to his pantomime.

Relieved that they could finally get this over with, they advanced on their opponent. Taking first hit, Cyborg ran forward. Pounding on the ground with his foot, he launched himself in to the air, to deliver a _high_ impact drop kick. Doctor Light leapt backwards, Cyborg's foot connected with the tarmac creating a large indentation. Dr Light crawled, before propelling himself up, and aimed his light beam at Cyborg, hitting him directly in the chest hurtling him into a nearby bus. Landing firmly on his feet, Dr Light prepared for his next attack by admiring his handiwork.

Dr Light raised his hands and conjured up one large ball of light, holding it as though it were the globe, he lowered his arms, ready to strike the fallen Titan. The ball was growing in intensity, reaching its maximum power, when he was pelted with starbolts. Starfire, flying along the ground, getting closer to her opponent. Realizing the new threat, Dr light turned his globe-like weapon and readied himself to fire. Nearing her target, she clenched her fist and with all her strength punched Dr Light in the gut. Hurled across the street, he remained down. Yet raising his weapon again, and without delay, he fired. The light spiraled towards Starfire, She could feel the warmth from it getting hotter and hotter. It was coming so rapidly she didn't have time to react. She was hit hard and fast in her side, pushed out of the way of the laser.

"Star? You alright?" The voice was smooth and calming. She could feel someone tugging on her arm. She opened her eyes to see her lover's mask. Upon seeing his girlfriends eyes, his smile reappeared. Oh, how she loved his smile, and returned it. She saw his chest fall in relief, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. She eagerly took it. Giving her a quick and subtle kiss on her cheek, he stood and ran back into battle.

Raven made sure she was as close to Beast Boy as possible, without disrupting the mission. Standing guard, she watched as her team mates battled with Dr Light. She could see that Beast Boy was keen to join in, waiting for his moment. She was confounded to see him on the mission at all. Surely Robin would never have allowed him to fight in his current condition. She began to question Beast Boy's promise to her. He hadn't told them.

He lied.

She would make sure the moment they returned home he was going to explain. Everything.

When she turned back to him, he was gone. Quickly sweeping the battle with a glance, she found him in cheetah form sprinting towards Dr Light. Taking to the air, she hovered over him. If not for back up, but to teleport him out of harms way.

Leaping up at Dr Light, Beast Boy shifted into a bear, and with his sharp claws sliced threw the centre of his suit. The suit made a fizzing sound with slight bolts of electricity, and the light in his chest piece dimmed. Angered by this, Dr Light produced an electrified whip from his suit, swinging it above his head before lashing it down, nearly missing Beast Boy. Becoming a falcon, he dodged the whip.

Taking aim with his laser, for a second time, Dr Light fired at the green falcon. The first shot missed, but the second brought the bird crashing to the ground. Towering over Beast Boy, Dr Light was in position to deliver his final blow. Just as he was about to attack, he was struck from behind. Landing on his knees with a grunt, He turned his head to see his assailant. Only to see a pair of headlights flying straight for him. The car was in cased in dark energy, and on impact he was catapulted into the waiting arms of the other three Titans.

"Beast Boy? Raven asked, as he got to his feet.

"I'm fine, I am." He reassured her. "Thanks." Taking flight again, he flew towards Cyborg.

She then felt it, it was small but it was there. That tingle in her chest. Sensing the initial pain. It was happening again. _Where was Beast Boy?_ Her mind was racing, she couldn't see him. Panicking, she skimmed through the air, ignoring all round her. She flew past Robin, squinting her eyes in the wake of his flare pellets. She flew past Starfire, as she shot bolts from her eyes. _He must be somewhere?_ Then she spotted him. He must have been a bug, because a green rhino suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. He charged at Dr Light, and crashed into him.

Forming back into himself, Beast Boy tried to stand. His legs felt like jelly. Placing his hands on his knees, trying to steady himself, but to no avail. Looking at the ground, it appeared to spin. A sharp pain in his head made him yelp out loud. Clutching his head, he began to worry. The pain was bad now, not like before. Before it merely felt uncomfortable now it was unbearable.

His breath came in short bursts, he couldn't breathe. His eyes were darting around, he could see passerby's looking concerned. They were whispering to each other. Why were they just standing there? He tried to yell for help but no sound escaped his lips. Just a loud gasp of breath. The migraine worsened and he could no longer keep on his feet. Falling to his knees, he padded along the ground trying to find the most comfortable position, but the sudden jab of pain in his chest had other plans. The street, the people, even his friends began to blur. He could only see the basic shape of his surroundings. Colours fused together, the world seemed to be like a whirlpool from the artwork of a random surrealist.

It all began to fade, the pain, the dizziness, even the colours. He could feel his indecisive consciousness debating whether or not to stay or go. _So this is it huh?_ He asked himself. _Not quite how I imagined my death_.

He saw the bright white light speed towards him, _Heaven?_ It was getting larger, brighter. He heard God speak his name.

"Garfield!" He wondered why God was yelling at him, he'd just got here and he'd already annoyed the boss. _Typical_.

Something hard and painful hit him, his face felt as though it was burning, it was an odd sensation. Being blinded by the sheer brightness of the light, he raised his hands to block it out, it hurt to move. He hadn't expected Heaven to have such an impact.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a difficult chapter to write, Fight scenes are not one of my strong points. The scene with the phone call seemed slightly rushed in my opinion. Please, Tell me what you think. I do love reviews :)<strong>

**I'm starting Uni soon so updates will be less frequent unfortunately, but i'll try my best. GP x**


	5. Lets Give It A Shot

**I know it's been so long since my last update, i'm sorry for the wait for Chapter 5, It's hopefully a much cheerier chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He was too late. If only he had gotten to him quicker. Maybe he could have saved him.<p>

_Cyborg noticed Raven acting strange during the fight, almost as though she were distracted. She had been flying fast away from Doctor Light. She was going in the wrong direction. Firing one final blast from his sonic cannon, He turned to see what was so important._

_That was when he saw him._

_Beast Boy had been crawling along the ground. He had first thought that he had been hurt. Cyborg made his first mistake. He abandoned Dr Light, and raced towards his friend. Running as fast as his legs would carry him. Beast Boy looked in pain, He could see his friends face, it was contorted in agony, anxiety flooded Cyborg's senses, Beast Boy needed him._

_He heard Dr Light laugh from behind him, skidding to a halt, he turned as a stream of burning light bolted past him. He shielded his eyes from the brightness, just as he heard Raven scream Beast Boy's name._

_Opening his eyes he saw Raven kneeling by Beast Boy. He couldn't move. Beast Boy lay crumpled on the pavement, facing away from him. Pulling his feet, he edged himself closer to where he was. He didn't want to know. Fear engulfed him, He should have put his curiosity aside, He should have stayed. He could have prevented this. He could have stopped Dr Light._

_No words could have described his expression. Horror, pain, worry. None of them seemed to match._

_He stepped down onto one knee, and scanned his little buddy. No broken bones, no severe injuries, apart from the odd scrape he seemed fine._

_Not knowing what else to do, he picked Beast Boy up into his large arms and carried him toward the T-car. Robin and Starfire had been escorting Dr Light to the authorities and were arriving back._

_"What happened?" Robin asked, his tone indicated his concern._

_Cyborg felt his mouth open yet nothing came out. In all honesty, he had no idea exactly what had happened. Lost for words, Cyborg turned to Raven, who was now stood next to him. Her eyes never leaving Beast Boy. Realizing they didn't have the time to talk, Beast Boy needed medical treatment, urgently and they were wasting time here._

_"Robin, we need to get him home. Now." He said as he continued walking. Robin glanced at Beast Boy, nodded and then followed._

_Starfire was on the verge of tears, she had never seen one of her friends in such a state. They had always come out of a battle unharmed. Never had any of them been seriously hurt. Raven walked up behind her and comfortingly stroked her arm. Silently hinting for her to leave with her. They quickly got into the car and left the scene._

* * *

><p>Beast Boy opened his eyes. He was extremely tired, if not, disoriented. He could barely lift his head off the pillow. The morning sun hurt his eyes, squinting, he turned his head to face the far wall and waited for his eyes to adjust. The room was white and smelt strongly of antiseptic. He saw a chair that had recently been used. He could tell as there was a blanket thrown over it, and creases where a person had been sitting. A book was resting next to it, It was open and placed pages down on the side table.<p>

Turning back around he could see the rest of the Med bay. His head hurt, He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He couldn't remember a thing. He could remember leaving for battle, and Doctor Light, but the rest was vague. Looking down, he was surprised to see he wasn't in his suit. He was wearing one of his old, plain white t-shirts, he couldn't see his lower half as it was covered by a cotton sheet. It smelt clean, almost therapeutic, the aroma of fresh cotton and flowers was relaxing yet, the potent anti septic prevented him from falling back asleep.

He could hear footsteps. They were heavy and the metallic echo that ricocheted down the corridor made it obvious as to whom was coming. Cyborg. Cyborg always hated it when anyone got injured. Being the only member of the team with some basic medical knowledge, he was relied upon.

Walking in and seeing his best friend not only conscious but smiling up at him, made Cyborg happier. Even though he hated to admit it, Beast Boy had always been the most vulnerable on the team. He wasn't as good with combat as Robin and him, There had been an inkling that one day he'd 'fall' and yesterday, those worries were finally confirmed. When they had first brought Beast Boy in, he had done some blood tests, just to ensure Dr Light hadn't done any serious damage, the results were ready to check, He made his way to the computer.

The awkward silence was unbearable, and Beast Boy was never one for being silent.

"How long have I been out?" he asked,

"Overnight." Cyborg was typing at his computer. The screen was pointed away from him, so Beast Boy couldn't see.

"So, when can I leave the Med bay."

"We'll see." Cyborg was looking closely at the monitor. Something wasn't right. Cyborg is never this quiet. Whatever was on that screen, he wanted to know. "I'll be right back." He stood and briskly walked out the room. Beast Boy could feel his heart beating faster and faster, it was banging against his chest. Was there a problem? Mentally slapping himself. Of course there was a problem. He just didn't want them finding out this way. He wanted to break it to them slowly, in person. It was only right. This way they'd feel as though he didn't trust them, they were his family, and he loved them, he had to do something quick.

Cyborg was soon to return, and like before, he simply stood at his computer. It was like he was avoiding him. The low hum from the lights in the ceiling added to the tension in the room. Did Cyborg know already? Was he ignoring him because he was upset that he hadn't told him? Beast Boy didn't like all these questions. He was fidgeting with his fingers, scared and unsure of what to do next. Surely Cyborg would care, he has to be there and support him, its in the job description of being his best friend. Then again, being a superhero was difficult enough, they wouldn't want this extra worry on their minds.

This inner battle wasn't helping the situation. They were going to find out regardless, who better to start with than Cyborg.

"Cy?" Cyborg didn't look up, he just grunted. "So? Erm, Do you know whats wrong with me?" Cyborg looked at him and sighed.

"No, I don't. I did some tests when we first brought you in, but I can't make heads or tails of the results. Its obvious something is wrong, but i'm no doctor, whatever this is, I have no way of knowing." His voice sounded defeated. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat next to Beast Boy. "I'm sorry B, I have no idea what this is." Like before, all Beast Boy could hear was his own heart, that deafening thumping sound. He wanted nothing but to hide under the sheet and play pretend. Act as though it was just any other day, he would get up and carry on. Play video games and eat his tofu. Yet this wasn't just any other day, it was today. The day he had to come clean.

"I... I do." Cyborg was lost for words, all he could do was stare at Beast Boy. "Please don't get mad, but... i've known for a while what this is." He wasn't making eye contact, he was watching a dirt scruff on the floor. Cyborg remained silent. Why would Beast Boy keep something like this to himself? Beast Boy had always been one to try and pry every last detail about a person yet he'd never speak about himself.

"What do you mean a while?" He was upset. Beast Boy could hear it in his voice.

"Just over a week maybe. I started having some... pains in my chest, and my head, It only happened when I pushed myself a little too much. The first was when we were training..."

"The obstacle course." Cyborg cut in. Remembering Beast Boy leaving abruptly and his strange behavior in the bathroom.

"...Yeah, and then when we were fighting Cinderblock and again... yesterday." Everything was coming together, it made sense now. Hitting himself for not seeing it earlier. Some best friend he was. He didn't even notice when Beast Boy needed him the most.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cyborg was angry, at both himself and Beast Boy. Didn't he trust him?

"I don't know. I thought that maybe you'd..." _Sigh_ "We're Titans, You've got other things, more important things to worry about, and this... problem shouldn't be one of them." Silence.

"Problem? Beast Boy, we would have did anything for you. All you needed to do was ask..."

"Thats just _it_ Cy! I was too scared, Too scared to face you, see your reaction. I'm ill and nothing can be done about it!" He wasn't yelling because he was angry. It was true he _was_ scared. Terrified even. He could feel his eyes begin to water. "It's called Sakutia. There's no known cure..." Beast Boy could no longer keep his emotions under control. It was overwhelming, He thought telling them was supposed to be the easy part. There was nothing to stop the flow of tears now sliding down his cheeks. Out of instinct, Cyborg stood and put his hands on Beast Boy's shoulders. Gripping his large friends lower arms, Beast Boy tried to calm himself down, scaring himself further would not help. That awkward silence returned. Cyborg wanted to reassure him, to support him, but no words came out his mouth.

What could a guy say to something like that? Don't worry, we'll think of something? Right now, that didn't seem the best answer. Cyborg wasn't sure how to deal with this. It felt like one of his most closest friends had just dropped a bomb on him. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed he let Beast Boy release all of his pent up tension, every now and then everyone needed a shoulder to cry on, everyone needs their friends, and Beast Boy needed them more than ever.

* * *

><p>Telling Robin was harder. Beast Boy knew that he would overreact. After the initial shock he asked his usual questions, many of which Beast Boy did not know the answer to.<p>

"So this Doctor you saw? Could he do something? You've said that he helped you through it before." Robin asked.

"Yeah, but I had my Dad then too. It was my Dad who thought of the serum. Not Roahn." Robin wanted to know everything, every small detail no matter how irrelevant. Beast Boy knew he was trying, but there was no way around it, no way out, and no plan. It was hopeless.

"Your Dad was a biologist right?" It was Cyborg's turn to cut in. "He must have had notes, If this was his life's work surely he'd have wrote something down."

Of course, Why hadn't he thought of that before. His Dad's Journal. He had kept one throughout all of Beast Boy's life, up until he died. He remembered reading about Sakutia, He usually skimmed the parts that were more well, science-y. He preferred the parts that were about him and his mother.

"My Dad kept a Journal. There were parts about his work. I never understood, so I, sort of ignored them." Cyborg perked up, and smiled.

"Okay, So is it alright with you if I have a look?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded as he swung his legs over the bed. Cyborg stood close by, just in case. Beast Boy could feel all their eyes on him. Watching him, he knew it was because they were concerned, but it didn't make him feel any better, he hated being stared at. Deciding it was probably best not to make eye contact, he simply kept his gaze on the door and walked towards it. Him and Cyborg left the others to their thoughts.

It seemed to take hours to get to his room. Neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg knew what to say. For once in their friendship, they didn't know what to say. If it were any normal day they'd be discussing a video game or a new movie, but none of that seemed to matter. Cyborg wanted to get this journal. This journal could, no, he told himself, is going to save his friend.

They eventually reached Beast Boy's room, on opening the door, Beast Boy scooted towards his bed while Cyborg meandered around the cluttered room. He walked past Beast Boy's desk. He saw a variety of video games, stacked high by his computer, it resembled the Leaning Tower of Pisa, it looked if he were to step closer to it, it would collapse and shatter on the floor. He would have said his comic collection, yet they were already scattered on the floor by his bed. He raised his gaze back to Beast Boy who was currently lying on his stomach on his bed, he was looking under, rummaging around, moving boxes. He was making quite a mess.

Finally he shot himself back up, with a leather bound book in hand.

"Here it is. My Dad's Journ..." He stopped, He felt dizzy. "Cy?" He sat down, and put his left hand on his forehead. Thankfully his hand was cold so the chilly sensation it gave soothed the headache. The room went temporarily darker, he couldn't see straight. Not again. It felt as though he was on a small boat in the middle of a storm, and he couldn't quite reach the hand rail for support. He then felt a strong hand on his shoulder, bringing him back.

"BB?" He looked up to Cyborg and he regained focus. "You alright, man?"

"Yeah, i'm alright." He said quietly while rubbing his head.

"You should lie down." Beast Boy nodded and handed the journal to Cyborg. He took it and stood back up. Dropping his head down onto his pillow Beast Boy curled under his blanket and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his bed. And just when he was getting comfy, there was a knock at the door. Cyborg called for them to come in. Robin was first to come through, followed by the girls. This time, Beast Boy sat up slowly. Pushing himself up his headboard until he was upright.

Robin spoke up, "I think we need to talk about where we all stand." Beast Boy frowned, his tone wasn't good, he could tell he wasn't going to like this. "Beast Boy, You blacked out on a mission. That is serious and something I cannot ignore. You were lucky we were against Dr Light. If it were someone like Cinderblock or even Overload, You mightn't have been so lucky. They are hard hitters, and if you were to black out and they attacked you, the result would be dire. So It's my decision to suspend you from active duty until further notice."

_Shock_. Pure shock. That was all Beast Boy felt.

This was the last thing Robin wanted to do, but he had no choice. It would be unsafe for Beast Boy to continue. Robin would never forgive himself if something were to happen to any member of his team. With Beast Boy off duty he could focus completely on getting better and not on the villains they were fighting. He was their Leader, they were his responsibility. There was no other way.

In Robin's opinion, Beast Boy had taken the news rather well. No loud outburst, telling him how wrong his choice was. No angry looks and glares to make him regret his choice. Robin was glad they had a mutual understanding of one another. He understood that Beast Boy hated being singled out and Beast Boy understood that he was only thinking of his him and his health.

It was Starfire who broke the silence, "I think we best be leaving friend Beast Boy to rest. Lunch will be ready shortly." He nodded, returning to his pillow. Briefly closing his eyes, as his friends left. He thought he only heard three pairs of footsteps leave his room. Opening his eyes again, his thoughts were confirmed. Low and behold, there stood Raven. She had been quiet this whole time, it wasn't like her. There she stood, looking almost lost. He sat up and signaled for her to sit next to him. She did as she was told.

"I've been worried." She said.

"Don't be. Look at me, I'm alright." He replied, wiggling his fingers at her. She didn't smile, she continued to stare at his floor. "Raven..."

"You told me you'd tell them. You promised me you would." She was upset. He should have predicted this. "When they brought you in, they had no idea what was happening, it was absolute chaos!" There were tears in her eyes.

"I was about to tell Robin, but the alar..."

"There was a good 3 hours after you left my room until the alarm went off, Beast Boy." No excuse he could muster up would work. She'd be able to tell when he was lying. He stayed quiet, If there was anything he had learnt from his time living with Raven, it was not to aggravate her went she was already angry.

He moved down the bed. Sliding on his sheet until he was close enough so he could touch her. He settled his hand on hers and when she didn't pull away, he began his apology.

"Okay, So I didn't tell them straight away, and i'm sorry for that. But Raven this is difficult for me and I didn't know how'd they'd react."

"They would have reacted no different than I did." He knew she was right.

"I know, but..." she turned to face him,

"Beast Boy, when are you going to get it? We're in this together. As a family." She grasped his hand and gave him a gentle smile. He felt guilty, guilty for thinking that his friends would abandon him. He felt ashamed that he thought they didn't care enough to try. For thinking he wasn't important.

Her angry expression had faded and a new caring one had replaced it.

"So? We still up for that dat... I mean, day out?" Quick save. Her smile widened slightly. She slowly turned and walked towards the door. His heart sank, _was she rejecting him?_ No. She was smiling. It wasn't a cruel smile, it was genuine. A genuine smile from Raven. She put her hand on the door frame and glanced back at him. The smile still present on her face.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy paced in the bathroom. Today was the day, he and Raven were having their 'date'. Although he couldn't call it a date to her face, he liked to think so. Finally he had a chance to have some time alone with her, a bookstore wouldn't have been his first choice of a date location, but he didn't care. This might just be his one chance to tell her how he felt. With the events of this last week looming over his head he needed today to go well.<p>

Looking at himself in the mirror, he styled his hair by running his fingers threw it, the messy look. He didn't want it to seem he was trying too hard to impress her yet to not appear he didn't care. Euurgh he slumped over the sink, this was harder than he thought.

He liked wearing plain ordinary clothing, it made him feel normal, even if he didn't look it. He wore a white matted shirt with some average bootcut denim jeans. Not too casual. Doing some slight twists so he could see his sides he decided he was ready. Squirting some cologne on his neck and briskly stepped out of the bathroom.

Sighing, Raven wasn't having as much luck getting ready. Beast Boy was going to knock at her door at 11:30. She glanced at her clock. 10:57. Not good. She was stood in a towel by her wardrobe. She didn't have many clothes, cursing herself for not going shopping with Starfire at least once, to get one decent outfit. Picking out a slim pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeved vest. This would have to do. It wasn't like this was a date. He wouldn't care what she wore, they were only going to her bookstore and lunch. Nothing date-like about that. _Right?_

Once dressed she sat at her dresser and combed her hair. Gazing into her oval mirror, she couldn't help but think about Beast Boy's condition. The thought of loosing him was enough to bring her to tears, the family bonds her and the other titans had created were so strong that it scared her to think that he might die. After what had happened while fighting Doctor Light, she hadn't been able to sleep without some nightmare involving Beast Boy's death. Now all she could do was hope that Cyborg and Dr Roahn would be able to save him.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a strong knock at her door. Quickly looking at her clock again it read 11:28. _Damn_. Jumping up, she checked her hair and grabbed her jacket from her bed and leapt towards the door. It opened quicker than she expected and her flustered face was obvious to Beast Boy.

"Hi." She said brushing some stray hair from her face.

"Hi." He replied, slightly worried. "Am I early?"

"Nope, no, not at all." She said while shaking her head.

"Alright, err, you ready to go?" she nodded and stepped forward to allow her door to close behind her. Smiling he indicated with his hand for her to walk with him. Side by side they casually walked down the corridor. The conversation was limited to the 'how are you's' and the weather, they eventually reached the common room.

"Guys?" Beast Boy spoke up. "Erm, Me and Raven are going out for a bit, call if you need us." Leaving before their friends had the chance to object.

"Well well well." Cyborg said while he was making himself and Robin some lunch. "This should be interesting." Robin smirked at his large team mate. Cyborg was happy that the little guy was having some luck. He knew Raven would never have said no to him. Especially after everything thats been happening. She may be slightly cold at times but she was never cruel. He just hoped that Beast Boy didn't do anything stupid.

However, Starfire could not contain her happiness. She was jumping on the spot and clapping her hands. "Oh, friends, this is wonderful, is it not?" She took a seat next to Robin. Cyborg laughed under his breath. "our friends have finally confessed their true feelings!"

"I suppose you could say that." He said. "Speaking to two have never really gotten along. It would be nice to finally see them being friends."

"Or more as it would appear." Robin cut in.

"We could go on a 'double date' as they say. Wouldn't that be glorious Boyfriend Robin?"

Robin's face fell, "Sure... _glorious_." Ignoring the mumbled chuckles from Cyborg.

* * *

><p><strong>ERUUUGH so little time these days... Anyway, long chapter I know, but hope you liked it. The next chapter will be a long one too (just a warning) tell me what you think? review please. GP x<strong>


	6. A Day To Remember pt 1

**SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG DELAY... Gahhh, 6 months. I'm truly sorry, Thanks for being so patient, please forgive me x**

**A HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly over Jump City. The out-of-season heat wave had all the people lucky enough to be off work flock to the park. Ice cream stands and other business' flourished due to the sudden rise in customers this time of year. Trees were half green and half red, the combination of cool and warm colours made a sensational atmosphere. The change of season from summer to autumn made an almost artistic scene.<p>

It was a pleasant walk from the docks to the café. Leaves fell gently from the trees as Beast Boy and Raven took a small detour threw the park. They walked side by side down a long path, a path littered with warm coloured leaves. A nearby dog was rummaging threw a pile of the leaves, his tongue dangling uselessly out of the side of its mouth as though it were only a nuisance. It barked playfully towards its owner who was casually strolling behind. Beast Boy lightly laughed at the dog, he loved seeing animals having fun and causing playful mayhem. He never understood why he often got jealous of animals, they could get away with anything. Muddy paw prints on the carpet, drool in car, hairs on the sofa. All the things the Titans would have skinned him for - if they caught him.

It was an absolutely glorious day. Raven usually liked to stay indoors or the more likely case would be to sit under a tree in the cool shade, whenever the other Titans went out in the sun. Because of her pale skin she burned easily, yet today she made the exception. Although the two hadn't spoke since entering the park, it wasn't as awkward as Raven had initially thought. She was quite enjoying the quieter Beast Boy. He had a graceful smile on his face, she knew he was happy. Yet this blissful silence was all too good to be true.

They passed a young couple, they looked to be in their teens. They were standing face to face and screaming at each other. The argument had resulted in the people surrounding them either getting up and moving to a more peaceful spot or putting in their headphones and drowning out the young 'lovers' spat. In some ways the sight reminded them of themselves, of their own arguments all those years back. They seemed so pointless now, Raven usually blamed their rows on his immaturity and he on her lack of showing emotion. Raven thought about them and how they acted. He had the acute ability to annoy her in such a short amount of time. Then again, she was sure he wasn't always the one to blame.

"So? Anyway, you wanna have lunch now or after the book store?" Beast Boy said turning to face her.

"I don't mind." She quietly replied.

"Well, since i'm paying and all, I say you choose." He was going to be persistent.

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you?"

"Beast Boy, don't answer my question with a question."

"Are you hungry or not, Raven?"

"A little."

"I'm hungry too."

"Why couldn't you have just said that?"

"I wanted to know if you were."

Raven could feel her head begin to ache. This was a fine way to start their date.

"So? Are we going to lunch now or later?"

"...Now." As it would appear annoyance was an ability he still possess'.

* * *

><p>Robin sat at his computer screen furiously surfing through various medical articles trying to find as much information as he could on the Sakutia virus. So far his attempts were coming out fruitless. All he could find out was that no Doctor had any definite facts on the disease. The majority of information he did find contradicted what a different Doctor had said in a different article. Which didn't help him in his current situation. He was usually good at research, he knew exactly how to get the facts he needed, right now, he was loosing hope.<p>

Cyborg wasn't doing any better. He flicked through the pages of Dr Logan's journal, marking pages of interest and taking brief notes. Beast Boy's father was an intelligent man, Cyborg could tell he was very good at what he did. His hand-writing was neat and organized, it made reading the journal easier. With Cyborg only having a very brief medical knowledge, some of the terms used he had never even heard of. It was apparent that Beast Boy must have taken after his mother.

He was beginning to get frustrated, Beast Boy needed this serum and this journal was, so far their and his only hope. Cyborg sighed and rested his chin on his fist. What else could he try? He took out the results of the blood tests he had done on Beast Boy to see if they would hold some answer. Beast Boy was so difficult to read, nothing made any sense when it came to his anatomy. He needed help.

The phone rang.

Cyborg stood from his place on the sofa and answered.

"Hello." Whoever this was, he didn't have the time for them. He needed to get back to work.

"Is this the Teen Titans?" Cyborg didn't recognize the voice.

"It is, Who is this?"

"My name is Dr Harold Roahn. May I speak to Garfield Logan please?" This must be the Doctor Beast Boy spoke of.

"I'm sorry but he's not at home right now. Anything I can help with?" Maybe this was the help he needed. According to Beast Boy this Doctor had helped him the first time he had Sakutia, This was good news.

"Ah, I would like to discuss with him the steps we could take to help him... get through this." Cyborg knew what he meant by that. Until now, He hadn't even considered the thought that Beast Boy could die because of this. A life without Beast Boy. It wasn't worth thinking about. They were a team, they spent every day with each other, there had always been five of them, excluding his temporary leadership of Titans East.

Robin was the brains, Cyborg the muscle, Starfire was the heart, Raven was the bones that held them together. However, Beast Boy was the soul. He was the linchpin, without him the team would have no soul, without a soul what would that make them? Beast Boy made them a family, The Tower felt like a home and not a 'Teen Titan HQ'. Cyborg could feel a small tear in his eye.

"Excuse me sir? Are you still there?"

"*cough* Yeah, sorry. I'll get him to call you back. Is that okay?"

"Yes thats perfectly fine. Thank you for you time."

"Bye Doctor" With that Roahn hung up. Leaving Cyborg with no leads and still no certain direction to go. He was back to the journal.

"Anything?" He looked up to see Robin standing at the door. "What did he have to say?" He must have been standing there a while, not wanting to interrupt.

"Nothing important. Just wanted to talk to BB." Robin detected a hint of sadness in his friends voice. Walking over to sit by him, he saw the mass of notes he'd wrote out of the journal and all of Beast Boy's past medical reports. Cyborg was giving it his all to save his best friend, and Robin expected no less. "You find anything?"

"No." Robin was disappointed in himself. He had thought that since this disease was as fatal as it appeared there must have some information, yet as he had found there were no survivors, all had died within 48 hours. At least that held some support for him. Beast Boy had had the symptoms for well over two weeks now, surely that meant something good.

"This is useless Robin!" Cyborg abruptly stood and swiped his hand across the desk, depositing the results he held onto the floor. "We're not any further than we were two hours ago."

"We're not a step backward either. Theres always something." Cyborg was hunched over, his arms dangled defeated by his side. Robin put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder, "We're just looking at this wrong." Robin picked up one of Cyborgs notes and skimmed the words. "If only we knew what Beast Boy's Dad is talking about maybe his journal would make more sense."

"Maybe we can." Cyborg stood up and picked up the phone. "Didn't BB say that his father was friends with this Dr Roahn guy. Perhaps he can help."

"Didn't he just call?"

Cyborg could have kicked himself. Why didn't he think of this before? This doctor knew about the disease, at the very least he could point them in the right direction on re-creating Dr Logan's serum. Finally, a step forward.

"Thanks Rob." Robin always knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Raven were sat by the window of a small café. It was just a small walk from the bookstore, quaint and not too expensive but enough for a first date. Raven often visited this café, usually after she'd been to her bookstore yet the change might be nice. She took a sip of her tea and glanced at Beast Boy. His skin was paler than usual, it could just be how the sun is hitting his face. The slight darker skin under his eyes proved he hadn't been sleeping well. He looked sick. She hated not being able to heal him, yet this wasn't a wound all she could do was make the pain bearable. Sakutia was a genetic disease, it was natural, far beyond her healing abilities.<p>

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

Quickly turning his attention to her, he wasn't sure how to reply. "I feel... better today." It wasn't a lie. Raven seemed satisfied, she took another sip of her tea.

"If you need anything to help you sleep... just ask, alright?" he nodded. His reluctance to show any definite sign that he would take her up on her offer disheartened Raven.

"You noticed, huh?" Keeping his gaze locked on the table.

"Difficult not to." She chose her words carefully. He winced and sighed.

"Some date this turned out to be." He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Look, stop worrying about me. I'm fine." He felt he was repeating himself over and over and it was getting annoying. He wished people would just start being more concerned about their own problems and let him worry about his own. Of course he didn't want to do this alone, but the constant nagging and worry was only a reminder of his illness.

A waitress strode towards them and gave them their lunch. A veggie burger for Beast Boy and a light soup for Raven. They ate their meals in relative silence, except for the usual 'How's your food' conversation. And the food was good, Beast Boy usually had to make his own lunch, and made to sit and endure Cyborgs looks of disgust at his food choice.

"Raven? Could I ask you something?" His voice was shaking. She could hear the obvious nervousness in his voice.

"Of course you can."

"*sigh* Well, I've been thinking about well, Sakutia and... us. Don't get me wrong Rae, I'm happy that i've finally got to go on a date with you. Its just, I'm not sure this is the best time."

"What do you mean Beast Boy?" She was getting nervous herself. Was he rejecting her?

"I'm ill Raven." His voice was small. "I don't want to bring you down with me. I don't know what i'm saying Raven. I've wanted this for a long time and now? This disease is only going to get worse, and..." She stopped him there.

"I should slap you." She was fuming. "We've gone over this. Would I even be here if I cared about that? Gar, I'm here, with you right now. I'm here to give you support, i'm here because I have feelings for you, and I think i've waited long enough."

"Now or Never eh?"

"Stop it! You're being so negative Gar. You're the one whose supposed to be the optimist."

It was a good feeling knowing she was serious about them. There was still this twinge in the back of his mind telling him that she didn't really know what she was getting herself into.

"Huh? Rewind. You like like me?" His grin widened.

"Well... I..."

His first reaction was to tease her, but his heart told him not to. She had opened up to him. The one thing he had been practically begging her to do, and now she had. That one small moment was all he had wanted for the past nine years. If she had opened up meant she trusted him, and that meant more to him than anything.

The waitress came back to take their plates. He paid for their food and set out for the bookstore, just as planned.

The embarrassed red tint to her cheeks gave her face colour. Beast Boy was so used to seeing her pale grey complexion that the sudden difference was fascinating. He told himself he should stop staring, she could probably sense it, but he couldn't. He made a private promise to himself. However she wasn't going to like it all that much.

To embarrass her more often.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy had never been too fond of reading. He remembered he had lots of books when he was child. Rita used to read to him every night. Fairytales and Stories that told him of an imaginary place, somewhere far away, of a place where being different was seen as being normal. Ogres, dragons, elves and other weird and wonderful creatures. One fairytale he enjoyed more than most was 'The frog prince'. He loved how the beautiful princess would kiss the ugly green frog and turn him into the handsome prince charming.<p>

If only stories like that were real.

Wandering down the aisles of the bookstore, he read some titles as he walked past. "The Dark Tower", "The Innocent Mage" and "The Shining" They sounded... interesting but none stood out, they all seemed too dark for his tastes. He would have preferred to watch them in movie form any day. He stopped to gaze at some of the people in the store with them. Elegant people they were. there was a young girl, a student maybe? her long slim features and glasses, she wore a satchel it was filled to the brim with books. To her right there was a man sitting in a chair by the window, book in hand. His bespoke quality suit and briefcase made it all too clear that he was a businessman.

Yes, Beast Boy _definitely_ felt out of place.

He couldn't stand the silence. The urge to talk was becoming unbearable. How could people find this fun? All they did was stand around staring at books. He would never understand the fascination people had with books. Yet, he was doing this for Raven. the only thing he wanted, the one thing he's always wanted is to make her happy. He caught a glimpse of her threw the book shelves. Her hair was neatly placed behind her ear, revealing more of her face. There was a gentle smile on her face, she was happy, or at least as happy as she could show. leastways it was more than he had ever done before. For years he had tried to impress her, yet regardless of how many attempts he had to make her smile, all he had needed to do was stay silent and take her to the bookstore. _Figures_.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Doctor, Goodbye." Robin placed the phone down, and flung himself back in his chair. Finally some results. Roahn had sent them a copy of his own research into the Sakutia virus. It was based on what had happened to Beast Boy when he was a child, Robin would have been lying if he said he didn't hesitate to read it. Beast Boy had always been nervous on revealing his past to the team, Robin felt he was violating his privacy or something along those lines. Was it that he still couldn't trust them with this, or something deeper? Was he embarrassed?<p>

"Suppose thats what got us into this mess in the first place. " Robin felt bad for thinking it, but it was true. Had Beast Boy told them sooner, they could have somewhat prevented the illness. Deep down he knew that was only a fools dream. From what he'd learned of the disease, it, in no way could have been prevented. Sighing he carefully started reading through the doctors notes.

The more he read the more concerned he became. Reading this only made his worries worsen. "Unknown cure", "Painful and Violent attacks" and "Death", He could never wish such a thing on anyone, not to mention Beast Boy. Of all people. What had he done to deserve this? "Death" he kept reading it over and over. "Death" He slammed his laptop closed. If there was one thing he hated more than not having a plan, it was being desperate for one. Placing his face on his desk, his mind was clouded by the worry. There was no way he'd ever find a way to save Beast Boy. A sharp tap sound to his right made him shoot upright to see the alarmed face of Starfire.

"I have brought you the cup of Coffee." she indicted to his desk. A warm mug was sat patiently next to his arm.

"Thank you Star." He said, taking a delicate sip of the drink.

It was obvious how stressed he was. She could see it better than most people. It hurt to see the man she loved like this, she caressed his cheek with her hand. He leant into it taking the feeling in. She liked giving some sense of relief but she knew better not to disturb him. She turned to leave when she felt a strong hand grab her arm. He tugged lightly so she would come back. He pulled her down onto his lap, she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist, he gave her a little squeeze and rested his face against her back.

"I can't do this Star. I've been looking all day to find a cure but theres nothing. Absolutely nothing. Beast Boy's going to die and theres nothing we can do." She could feel her own tears welling up, the thought of their family being ripped apart was almost torture, her optimism was fleeting. The longer they spent researching into this, the less time Beast Boy had. All they needed was a little hope. She stood up from her position on Robin's lap and knelt down in front of him and took hold of his hands.

"Robin. I have never seen you not be able to accomplish your goal. I have the upmost faith in you. I know you can do this. I love you." She reached up and held his face in her hands, slowly she gave him a powerful kiss, he slowly leant into the kiss, and kissed her back. Not removing her self from his lips she returned to his lap. They broke the kiss and held each other. Reaching up to stroke Starfire's long auburn hair, he felt slightly more relaxed. He would never know how she does it.

"I love you too Star, Thank you."

Robin gazed into her eyes, she was just as scared as he was. He now knew what he had to do.

He had to detach himself from the situation. See Beast Boy as a goal, as a target and not as his friend.

Finding the cure was the mission.

**Thank you so much for reading x R&R Please. Keeps me motivated :) GP x**


	7. A Day To Remember pt 2

**And now for part 2! Enjoy x I apologize for the really long chapter...**

* * *

><p>Raven had bought a mighty amount of books, he knew this because he was the one carrying them. Of course, she would. He had offered to pay, hadn't he? *sigh* thinking of what he could have spent that money on was only a memory now, he supposed it was worth it. After all, this was a 'date' to thank her for her kindness. They were currently back in the park sitting under a tree. She was quite contently reading one of her new books whilst he enjoyed the scenery. The park had quieted down since they were there earlier. Not that he cared much.<p>

It was peaceful. The sun was setting. The wild mix of oranges and pinks were mesmerizing. It reminded him of his life back in Africa, of the nights where he'd sit with his mother and hear her talk and him tell stories of her home back in America. Now that he was here it was exactly as she had told him. Amazing. The masses of people running to and from their busy day-to-day lives, he remembered her describing them as buzzing bees in a hive. Quite the analogy. It was rush-hour and people raced to get home and forget about their day and see their families. It was almost like she had been sitting with him and describing what was in front of him. Just thinking of his mother brought him happy memories. A gentle smile on his face was the proof.

Yet now, he had no _real _family. No child to sit on his knee and listen to his own stories. His fathers name was to die with him.

He leant his head against the tree behind him. The Park was almost empty, The sun made a warm orange glow spread across the grass, like it were on fire. He could feel its warmth on his cheeks. This was what he liked about being suspended from duty, he could do this whenever he wanted. He could sleep-in till whenever he chose, He could watch TV and play video games all day, he was going to enjoy the time he had left.

His happy feeling was slowly striding away with the people outside.

"Gar?" He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Bringing him back from his daydream. "Are you all right?" Raven had put her book down and was now facing him, how long had she been staring at him?

"Yeah." He raised his gaze to look at her, she was looking at him with that face she only showed to him, that concerned and caring expression. He would never truly get used to it. He'd spent the past nine years seeing her with that blank, almost distant look. Now she was showing her true colours. She cared.

The same glow that had encased the park, had surrounded her. She had the sides of her hair behind her ears, yet one cluster had escaped and flowed swiftly in the cool breeze. The contrast of orange on purple made her usually cold eyes more gentle and loving. Her eyes were what had drawn him to her. No matter her irritated she was she would always have a slight glimmer, once or twice he found himself staring in them while she yelled at him. Forgetting completely what he had done to make her angry.

She was beautiful.

How could he tell her how he felt? For so long he'd simply kept his feelings inside out of fear of pushing her away. After what she had went threw with Malchior, she had never trusted Affection like she used to. He wanted so badly to show her that love can be a wonderful thing and not something to hide away from. If she was afraid of being hurt, he had to show her that that would never happen. This was the perfect moment, a beautiful backdrop to what could be a beautiful moment. So what was stopping him?

Of course. Sakutia.

What possible hope was there for a relationship, when his own future was uncertain. For all he knew he might not be here next we...he stopped himself. He felt a pang of heart ache in his chest. She had never shown any interest in him up to now. She didn't like him when he was in full health so how would that change now that he's practically dying. It's pointless...

What was he thinking. He had promised her that he would be positive and optimistic. Thinking those sort of thoughts were only going to worry him further, and her. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. He couldn't be sure if it was from nervousness from his and Raven's date or from worrying.

Who was he kidding?

He'd been through Sakutia before. He knew what was going to happen. There's no way she'd fall for him now. He'd missed his chance. He slumped back against the tree and sighed.

Raven leaned forward in concern. "If your not feeling well we could head home?" She suggested.

"No. i'm good. How's your book?" Damn her empathy.

Raven could see from his pale complexion and weak expression that he was lying. "It's a good book. Thank you for buying me it." She tried to smile. She wished he'd be more truthful with her. He obviously forgot she can feel how much he hurts. Granted it wasn't as bad as it had been, but the truth was apparent in his face, always.

Every day that passed she couldn't help but think about him. He was getting weaker. She was sure the others were trying not to notice and focus completely on finding a cure, but she could see it clearly. She felt bad for spending so long in the bookstore, he had been wandering around aimlessly when he should have been sitting down and resting.

Things were getting worse. They were running out of time. Fast.

"Come on. We'll go home." She said as she packed her new books into their bags. She stood and turned as if she were to walk away and leave him. "Come on then." She waited for him to follow her.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when they arrived back home. Raven loved the sunset, though she'd never admit to it out loud. They were stood at Beast Boy's rock, the red and gold hue on the waves accompanied by the shimmering reflection of the moon, had somewhat relaxed Beast Boy's nerves slightly. But the thumbing in his chest remained. He took a quick sneaky peek at Raven, she usually hated to stay out too late, preferred to be inside reading by now. Yet she seemed happy enough.<p>

Wait..._happy?_

He took a better look at her. She was happy. She was smiling. Granted it was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. He'd done it. He'd made Raven smile. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. He remembered the day he promised her that he wouldn't stop until he made her smile. He never thought the day would come. Oh well... Better late then never.

"...And what are you looking at?" Her voice broke him out of his trance, again.

"Uh, nothing...err No. I mean..." _Crap. What am I doing? This is that perfect moment I was talking about before...come on. Man up Beast Boy!_ He turned to face her, he put the most serious face he could and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"You." He took a step closer, she didn't move away or insult him, her smile had disappeared though.

"What?"

"You...err...like the sunset?" Why could he never get his words out around her?

"Oh. Urm. Yes, I do actually." Did she sound disappointed? No, it was him and his wishful thinking. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, Its beautiful" _You're Beautiful..._

He felt like in idiot. Not that he didn't feel like one usually. He knew he'd regret not telling her. So why wasn't he? He knew he loved her, he was certain of that. He knew she had feelings for him, She had told him so only a few hours ago.

What was he so scared about? Sure, he had Sakutia again. It was like an annoying, in denial ex-girlfriend, always there trying to break them up. This time. 'She's' not going to ruin his life.

"Raven..."_ Here it goes..._"I think you're wonderful. You know what you want and you go for it. With what you were told about your father. You knew what you were going to do, yet you fought against it. You've always been the strong one. The one to depend on. You've been amazing these past few weeks, I would have given up by now if it weren't for you. Whenever i'm around you... I find I don't want to leave you, and when i'm not I wish I was. I've wanted to tell you for so long now Raven. My thoughts get all muddled up when i'm with you." He let out a little laugh.

"It's funny to think, but when we were kids, I would always get so nervous around you. I could never seem to get out a proper sentence, so i'd tell a joke, in hopes you wouldn't notice how nervous I really was. I guess what i'm trying to say Raven is that, I... I Love You."

There. He'd said it. His heart was beating so fast now. He could hear it ringing in his ears. It was deafening. Her silence only made the feeling worse. _Shit._ He'd told her too soon. His ears went back, his cheeks were red and his hands were trembling. What a catch. He should have just said that he liked her. Not loved her! What was he thinking? His head was spinning now. The tension between them was growing, He'd ruined everything. Now any chance he might have had with Raven was gone.

He opened his eyes and there she was. Gazing back at him. With that expression she always had. And just like that, he was caught in her eyes again. That awkward tension that had been following them all day was back. Why did he suck at this?

The cold night air was blowing, it made the goosebumps on their arms show. He could see her slightly shivering as she rubbed her upper arm. Out of pure instinct he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He griped her firmly, she didn't reject the embrace which was a relief. He was surprised to feel a pair of slender arms hug him back, Who was this girl? And what had she done with Raven? He remembered the last time she had hugged him. He was surprised back then too.

He could have hated Cyborg that day. He had been about to hug her back, he could have had the chance to be with her. She had broken her barriers and shown him a different side to her completely. Trust Cyborg to butt in with his damn Stank Ball.

Raven couldn't believe what she was doing. She was acting like some love struck school girl. She had promised herself she'd never let love get the better of her again. It never ends well. Especially for her. Hadn't she leant her lesson? She mentally slapped herself. However, she thought, it felt good to be with him. She usually felt cold inside yet...he made her feel so warm. She had hated being touched let alone...hugged. So why does being hugged by Beast Boy feel so good?

She could hear his heart beating. It was thumbing so fast. He was just as nervous as she was. She felt him move backwards, he placed his hands on her shoulders, releasing them both from the hug. She was slightly disheartened, but knew they had to. It was getting dark and colder.

"Come on. We'll catch our deaths out here." He said as he held out his hand.

She knew if she took it, there'd be no turning back. They would be together. An item. In her opinion to love some one you had to entrust everything of yourself to that person, unconditionally. The old Raven would have never... never have allowed that to happen. So why did her heart ache when he let her go? She couldn't be...

_In Love?_

No. She was caught up in the moment. That's all. She raised her head to look at him. His green eyes were looking back at her. She saw the love and care he had for her. Hell, she could feel it. She felt it all day, but chose to ignore it.

Could they have a relationship?

Fear was a dangerous emotion. She had denied it before and she scared and possibly could have hurt her friends. Her powers were unpredictable. What if she hurt Beast Boy? She'd never forgive herself. He had been stressed all day thinking they wouldn't be able to be together because of his condition, And here she was stressing over her powers. She told him she didn't care about his condition, when really she did. In all honesty she was terrified. She was so scared, more than she had been her whole life. The fear of losing control of her powers seemed so little compared to how she felt now.

She was scared...of losing him.

Her powers had denied her of so much. Now. She really didn't care. It might just be her last chance.

"I Love you too, Garfield."

* * *

><p>Happiness. Shear happiness.<p>

That's how Beast Boy was feeling right now.

He was walking with Raven as quietly as they could down the long corridors of the Tower. It was late. Much later then they had expected. Their friends were surely fast asleep in their beds by now. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the smile he had on his face. He was still in shock. She had told him she loved him. He was dreaming. He had to be. Then again. They were walking together hand in hand towards her bedroom. He thought since he couldn't walk her home, since they live together, she'd just have to settle with that.

His head was spinning. The night was becoming a blur. These sort of thing didn't happen. Not to him. His heart was thumping in his chest, he should calm down.

She loved him back.

Who'd have thought it. Raven loved him.

They reached her room quicker than either of them would have preferred. They wanted to stay like they were, holding hands, feeling each others heart beats in their palms.

"Well, here we are." He said trying to smother his disappointment.

"Yeah, I guess... Thank you for today Gar. " She replied with a small smile. Her eyes were fixated on her door. His on the floor. Why were they so nervous? It was like it was the first time they'd ever met each other, they were 16 all over again. Beast Boy knew he had to make a move now or never. He'd made it this far, no turning back.

"Your welcome." He moved towards her. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted it to look at him. She turned so she could see him better, his warm hands felt good on her cold skin. He'd wished for so long to touch her. No. For her to allow him to touch her. His heart was beating in his throat, he was glad his hands weren't sweating, that would ruin the moment. Her eyes were amazing, they were like glistening amethyst's. He could stare into them for hours.

He hadn't realized he had been leaning in towards her. He was so close to her. The closest he had ever been. The feeling of her breath on his face was pulling him in. Was she going to let him kiss her? Should he risk it?

No.

He leant in and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. For those few small moments he felt like he were floating, like gravity itself had gave up resisting. And just like that. It was over. If he lingered any longer it would be borderline creepy.

"Goodnight Raven." He gave her his signature smile. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Beast Boy." She opened her door and walked in, she turned as he raised his hand to say goodbye. He continued to look at her door after she had closed it. His heart refused to calm, his mind was spinning. He felt weak at the knees. Had that really happened?

He was surprised he had made it to his room without collapsing. He was overjoyed. Glancing around his room he took a mental note, O_K, if me and Raven are going to start dating...I have to clean this mess._ His entire body felt like it weighed nothing. All the emotions spinning around in his head, he couldn't concentrate.

Then something felt wrong.

His head hurt. The spinning feeling had worsened. It was a sharp pain in the back of his head, he felt lightheaded and weak. He took a few steps forward, towards his bed but it only made it worse.

"Urrgh" He tried to steady himself by taking some deep breaths. This can't be happening. Not now. He pushed himself to get to his bed. He thought the only way he was going to get there was if he ran. He mustered up all the energy he had and leapt forward. He could touch his sheets. Thank god. He climbed into bed and curled up into his usual ball and let unconsciousness take him.

* * *

><p>Morning came sooner than Beast Boy would have liked. Remembering the pain he felt last night he was scared to sit up. He felt OK though. He sat up and waited...Nope no nausea. He felt relieved, He really didn't want another episode to ruin his happiness from last night, but the headache remained persistent. He glanced at his clock. It read 12:27, had he really slept that long?<p>

Slowly and carefully he got up and walked across his room. He felt a little unsteady but not as bad as he had last night. What had happened last night? He thought it only happened when he over did it with his powers, maybe it was the disease getting worse. That was just what he needed. He made his way to the common room, he was surprised he hadn't passed anybody on his way there. Where were they? Once he arrived at the common room he saw the alarm bleeping on the huge screen.

They were on a mission.

This was what he didn't like about being suspended. His friends were out saving the city and here he was, bored. He had thought it was going to be fun. No early morning training being dragged out his bed and especially no missions. Now, it was just him and chores. Not what he had in mind.

He glanced at the kitchen. He had been left with a mountain of dishes, dishes he didn't feel up to clean. Yet if they came home and saw he'd done nothing but play video games, they'd be furious and the last thing he wanted was them giving him a lecture. He already had a headache and making it worse was not on the agenda. He walked to the sink and turned the tap, filling the basin with water.

Right now, the others were fighting Mumbo. He picked up a dish and began rubbing a cloth in circles on it. Mumbo was probably attempting to rob some bank, and bring them down with his 'magic' tricks. There was this constant nagging in the back of his mind telling him they needed him. His instincts screamed at him to protect his friends, He wanted to run to them and fight by their side, yet he knew he couldn't. It would be the death of him. Not by Sakutia, but by Raven.

The silence in the room reminded him that this was how his life must be now. Ever since he was a child and first became 'Beast Boy' he thought he'd be this almighty superhero and go down in history, like Batman. But now what would his legacy be? The weak link of the Teen Titans, The one defeated by his own body. Nice.

What was with this headache?

It wasn't going away. He had took aspirin, what else could he do?

It was seriously bugging him. It was _just_ a headache, he hadn't had a Sakutia related attack for weeks. The pain in his head grew more intense. He dropped the dish he was cleaning, it smashed on the floor. The loud crash sound seemed a drill through him like nails on a chalkboard. It hurt like hell. He only wanted it to stop. _Why was this happening?_

He wobbled his way to the sofa, and dropped on its soft cushions. It felt better to lie down, but the pain was still drumming against his skull. His ears were ringing, it felt just like before, back when they had battled Dr Light. He needed Cyborg. Hell, he needed Raven. He wanted to see her. He couldn't leave her, not after getting so close.

"Aarghh." He grabbed the collar of his T-shirt, that all to familiar stab feeling in his chest confirmed his fears. Sakutia was winning. His heart was beating so fast, he was scared. His friends weren't home. They were on a mission, they might not be home for hours. He couldn't do anything. This really was the end. His breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe, his whole body was trembling, his chest convulsed as it tried to grab air but failed.

He needed to call Cyborg. He reached for his communicator but his legs couldn't hold his weight any longer. He crashed to the floor, His head hit the hard surface, he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness from the impact, but he willed himself to stay awake. If he fell asleep, he knew he wouldn't wake up.

His body shook uncontrollably as he began to cough. This was bad. Much worse then before. He wished he wasn't alone. Why of all times must this happen now? It hurt when coughed. The strain it caused on his throat made it more difficult to breathe. Warm tears fell down his face. He was dying. This was the end of Beast Boy. The end of Garfield Logan.

He closed his eyes. He gave up fighting. There was no use. He was useless, vulnerable. He heard a loud noise from behind. He could have sworn it was the door.

"Gar!" He heard her. He heard Raven. He opened his eyes and there she was. Like an angel. Watching over him.

"Raven?...I'm sorry. I couldn't...I wasn't strong enou..." she placed her hand on his mouth.

"Shh. Shup up will you? Of course you're strong enough. You need to be OK." He saw her tears fall onto his face. They were cold. What he hated more than seeing her upset, was that she was crying over him. He tried to tell her that he was OK. That he would always be OK as long as she was with him. He tried to tell her that he loved her. No sound came from his lips. He was mouthing the words just no sound. His short rasped breath was all she heard.

He couldn't leave, not now. He had to tell her one last time.

_I Love You..._

**Sorry that this was really long... I kinda got caught up in the fluffyness of the romance. I think I might have over done it though. What you think? R&R please... x :) GP x**


	8. Time For Miracles

**Really sorry for the delay :( Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The child's severe cough was enough to make him cry. It made his stomach churn. He was so small, his fragile body jerked violently with every spasm. How could something as horrible as this happen to someone so young? What could this child have done to deserve this? The child's face was contorted with pain, he grabbed his sweat covered shirt with his tiny hands. <em>

_"Mark? There's no other option. We've tried everything." Roahn begged his friend. _

_He quickly yet carefully helped the child to sit up. He took a seat on the child's bed, removing some stray hair from his face and picked up the glass of water from a desk just next to him. He brought the cool water to the child's lips and he took a few sips before being took over by another seizure. Roahn gently rubbed the child's back in hopes of soothing the cough but to no avail. The child rested his head on Roahn's chest. _

_"He's getting worse Mark!" He tried to not raise his voice but the frustration in his tone was obvious. _

_Mark Logan was pacing his Lab. It had been converted into a makeshift bedroom, instead of his equipment and experiments the shelves were filled with untouched stuffed animals and action figures. His son was wheezing on Roahn's chest, It was true, he was getting worse. _

_"What are you expecting me to do Harry? He's my son!" Mark's voice trembled. _

_"I know." Roahn was trying to make his friend see reason. Yes, he understood it was a difficult decision, but it had to be done. "Mark, He's a strong kid, I admit. I'm amazed he's been able to fight the virus this far, but there's no other way."_

_Mark glanced at his son, sleeping in Roahn's arms. He was so young, he had a life to live. He had made so many plans for his son. School, college, a job at S.T.A.R labs by his side. It wasn't fair. How could he do it? Garfield was his only son, there's no way he'd be able to go through with it. _

_What would he tell Marie? _

_She'd hate him. She'd leave him. _

_He had to do something, there had to be more options. He could take another look at his notes maybe he'd missed something. This couldn't be the only way to help his son. This was wrong. This was..._

_Murder. _

_In anger, Mark punched the table in front of him. Hard. In doing so, waking up Garfield and most likely half the house. It was hard to think that this time yesterday they were a family, sitting watching lame morning TV together. _

_"Daddy?" Mark rushed to his son's side. Garfield started to cough again, Mark rubbed his sons back like Roahn did before and like before it did nothing. Garfield held onto his arm tight, he could feel his fingers digging into his lower arm. Mark got a handkerchief and covered his sons mouth whilst he coughed. Once the coughs had yet again subsided, he removed the cloth. He saw small splatters of blood on the fabric. He felt like crying, he was panic driven and scared but he had to calm down, he had to hold it together and stay strong for Garfield. _

_"Shh Shh, Daddy's here. Daddy's not going anywhere." He took Garfield from Roahn and held him in his own arms and gave his son a tight hug. He was his father. Weren't fathers meant to protect and save their children? What good of a father was he if he couldn't even do that? He could feel Garfield wrap his arms around his neck and hug him back. _

_"It's OK Daddy." Mark wondered if Garfield understood, if he knew what was happening to him. Was he saying that because he used to say that to him all the time, whenever he'd fall and scrape his knee or fall out of a tree, he'd always say 'It's OK Gar'? Or was he saying that because he knew what they were going to do? _

_He put Garfield back into bed and tucked him in. His hands were shaking, there was no use to try to stop the tears now. Roahn was right. There is no other option. _

_"Get some sleep Gar." He kissed his son on his forehead. He picked up two needles and handed one to Roahn. They filled both needles with a reddish serum, Roahn waited for Mark to be ready. "Remember that Mommy and Daddy loves you very much... Goodnight son." Garfield was asleep again. Mark could hear his strained light snores. He watched his small chest rise and fall with every breath he took. How could he do this?_

_"He won't feel anything Mark. It'll be painless." Roahn tried to reassure his friend. _

_Mark hovered his needle over where he was to insert it into Garfield's IV. What was he doing? No parent should end the life of their own child. _

_Roahn noticed his hesitation, he had to be honest, he had gotten attached to the boy in recent months. He knew the moment he saw Garfield's condition he wasn't going to survive long enough for a successful cure to be created. His heart ached, the boy had had such energy, so much life... _

_"Mark? If we don't do this, Gar will die, and it'll be painful. He'll be in agony. This is the best way. I'm sorry." He could feel his own eyes watering. He knew the consequences of becoming a doctor, there were going to be hard decisions. This was one of them. He decided he would put his needle in first, in hopes that Mark will follow. _

_"Wait." He heard Mark say._

_"We've gone through this. The disease will only get worse and worse. I know its hard but Garfield is six years old. There is no way his body can withstand any more of it." _

_"I know. I have an idea." Roahn hated those words. He'd known Mark since college, whenever that man got an idea, no force in the world could stop him._

* * *

><p><em>Mark rushed to a cabinet on the other side of the room. He took a set of keys that were hanging on the wall and rummaged through, trying to find the right one. He found it and placed it in his pocket. He took a single safety deposit box from the cabinet and brought it back to the bedside desk. Roahn had never seen this box, Mark had kept it well hidden. Roahn wasn't sure what Mark was doing, He was acting like a child at Christmas. Whatever was in that box sure was important. <em>

_"What is that?" Roahn was feeling slightly nervous, Mark had this look in his eye. If Roahn didn't know better he'd say it was... Desperation._

_"I can save him Harry." Mark opened the box and carefully took out it's contents. It was large needle filled with a viscous orange substance. Mark looked up at Roahn and smiled. "This...will cure him." Had Mark lost his mind? Had the thought of losing Garfield pushed him over the edge? Roahn hoped not._

_"Mark. Listen to me. That serum is untested. You can't use it. It's 20 years of your life's work, just to be thrown away on a slim change it might save Garfield? Please. Think about this first." He was begging his friend. With that injection the side effects were unknown, there was no way of knowing what it would do to Garfield. It might even kill him, then all their hard work would be for nothing._

_Mark stood next to Roahn and opened his hand, he indicted for him to give him the needle filled with the lethal injection. Roahn contemplated whether Mark was unfit to make this decision. Garfield was the man's son, he was obviously conflicted. He looked into his best friends eyes, and he knew. Mark had to do this. Mark was the kind of person where he must see things to the end, no matter the cost._

_No matter the cost?_

_He could feel himself giving up. There was no way he could betray Mark, and forcing him to kill his child would really put a dampen on their friendship. Then again...Was his friendship with Mark more important than this? If this serum went public, it would revolutionize medicine. It had the potential to save thousands of lives. All he needed to do was lunge forward and end the boy's suffering. He could become the head of S.T.A.R labs with an invention like that. Was the life of one child worth all that? Really?..._

_Of course it was. What was he thinking? He handed Mark the needle._

_"Thank you Harry." Roahn still felt uneasy, if only Mark knew what his friend had wanted to do._

_"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted you to be sure. There is no way this serum can be recreated. I trust you know that." To say he was disappointed in himself would be a massive understatement. Yes, what was happening was horrible, but he had made one vaccine. One. There was no proof it would help, let alone save Garfield. However, Roahn had made his choice, sometimes friendship and family stand way above fame._

_"I made a Journal. My notes should help recreate the serum." What?_

_"Your Journal? I thought that thing was full of quick theories and doodles?"_

_Mark scoffed. "Not just quick theories and doodles Harry." He smiled a toothy grin. "I could use your help with this." He signaled him to try to keep Garfield calm while he prepared the vaccine._

_"I'm here to help."_

_Right now, What Mark needed was his friend._

_How could he have been so selfish?_

* * *

><p><em>Roahn took a chair and sat by Garfield's side, the boy was trembling in his sleep. His sudden gasps for air made him hesitate slightly. He looked closely at his face, stroking his arm until his features calmed and he returned to his light snores. Roahn watched his tiny chest rise and fall, If he were to die, Mark would never be the same. He'd give up. It was obvious that 20 years of Mark's life's work was worth putting into practice, even if it were on his son.<em>

_His son was his life._

_"You ready for this Harry?" Mark tried to sound confident. He had asked his friend if he were ready, but he should have asked himself the same question. Was he ready? His son's life was on the line, but it was either try and fail or end Gar's suffering right here, right now. He desperately didn't want the latter._

_Roahn nodded to Mark._

_Mark sat on the bed next to his son, he tried to steady his hands but they refused to stop shaking. He needed to calm himself. There was no room for mistakes, this wasn't a test on a lab rat. This needed to work. Mark arranged Garfield's IV into a more suitable position for the injection. Without any further hesitation he pushed the needle into the nozzle in the IV tube. He watched as the orange serum travelled up the tube, his heart was in his thought. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He should have made some preliminary tests before injecting it into Garfield. It was too late now anyway._

_Both men sat in silence as Mark pumped the vaccine into Garfield's IV. What was there to talk about? Everything sounded so trivial compared to what they were doing, and the last thing either of them wanted to talk about was what they were doing. Mark watched his son's face closely, What exactly was he expecting? Pain. Seizures. Everything. Yet nothing happened. Garfield lay there like he had been doing the past few weeks._

_There was no change._

_His serum had had no effect. He had failed. He removed the needle from the IV and tucked Garfield into the bed. Neither men wanted to speak. It was done._

_"I'm sorry Mark. We tried." They had tried, 20 years of hard work, tried. Now gone. Roahn looked at Mark. His face held to emotion, like a man without a purpose. Lost. Roahn knew nothing he could say could make anything better. His life long friend was defeated, losing the most precious thing he had. His son. What could he say to make that any better?_

_"Yeah. We tried." Mark finally spoke. "I suppose that's all that matters." His lip was quivering, he could no longer hold back the tears. He collapsed forward laying his head on the bed, his body jerked from his silent cries. He gripped onto Garfield's small hands and held them to his face, he kissed them, they were cold to the touch. He began to rub them in hopes of giving them some heat. The warm tears that fell from his face stained the sheets._

_Roahn let his friend cry._

_"*coff coff*" Garfield sat up abruptly, face twisted from his coughing. The dread boiling in Mark's stomach made him want to cry more. His hands were shaking, his mind had gone blank. He didn't know what to do. He had tried everything. Garfield's coughs intensified, they had gotten worse. His serum had made him worse. Dammit. He shouldn't have tried it. He should have..._

_Ended it._

_"Aaaurgh!" Mark felt Garfield grip his hand. Garfield's entire body was shaking, his sharp, high pitched cries deafened him. This was it. He had murdered his child. He picked Garfield up into his arms and held onto him as he shook, trying to comfort him._

_"Hey, hey. Shh. It's OK son. Everything is going to be alright. I... I promise." He lied. He closed his eyes, wanting Garfield's suffering to end. "Harry? Do it." Mark could barely get his words out. He put his hand on the back of Garfield's head, holding him in a tight embrace. He wanted his son to feel loved and cared for in his last moments. He heard no movement from Roahn. The room was silent apart from Garfield's coughs and strained cries. Mark opened his eyes and saw Roahn standing still, like he were frozen, staring at Garfield._

_"Harry. I said do it. What are you waiting for?" Mark tried not to yell, he was slightly scared. Roahn remained still. "Harry?"_

_"His arm." Roahn didn't take his gaze from Garfield's arm. Mark overridden with fear and curiosity, he gently lowered Garfield back onto the bed. He strode over to the arm connected to the IV. He picked it up as gently as he could._

_"There's some a slight yellow discolouration to the skin, The area could be infected or a possible side effect from the vaccine." He turned and picked up some cotton swabs so he could do some tests. If Garfield was going to die, at least he'd know everything about the virus and his serum, so this would never happen again. He returned to Garfield's arm and noticed this wasn't a normal reaction to a vaccine. "It's spreading rapidly." The yellow tinge to the skin was darkening and spreading down towards his hand and up to the shoulder._

_"What's happening?" Roahn asked. Mark looked at him, he didn't know. Well, not for sure. Mark had his theories, but they weren't facts. He needed solid facts and proof but there was none. All he had was what was in front of him. The yellowness had deepened into a pale green, Mark could only watch as his serum mutated his son._

_He watched as his ears grew from being small and rounded to pointed. How was this possible? What had he done? Garfield squirmed in his sleep, he balled his hands into fists and wriggled on the bed. He looked uncomfortable, but what could Mark do? He tried to put Garfield back on his back, but he still twisted around. He began to whimper, as though in pain. He woke up and placed a hand on his jaw the other on his chest._

_"Daddy? It hurts." Mark was unsure. What should he tell him?_

_"Gar. Does anything else hurt?" He was a scientist. If he was to truly help his son he needed to understand what the injection was doing to him. He watched as Garfield nodded his head. "Can you show me?"_

_Garfield was rubbing his jaw. "My teeth." Garfield sounded surprised._

_"Your teeth?...Right..." That's strange. "Can you open your mouth for me?" Garfield obliged._

_It was definitely strange._

_If someone had told him what was happening and not seen it for himself, he would have never believed it. His son was growing fangs. He could hear them cracking as they grew, a slow clicking sound it was like nails on a chalkboard, the sound drilled into him. Garfield's canines had formed into perfect sharp edged teeth, Mark touched one to see how sharp it was. Garfield twitched before falling back off to sleep, they must have been tender to the touch. To say Mark wasn't scared, it would have been a lie._

_Mark sighed, what had he done? He returned to his seat by Garfield's side. He dropped his head onto the pillow next to his son's, and listened to Garfield's calm breathing._

_Mark sat up suddenly. Watching and listening to his son. He hadn't imagined it. Garfield's breathing was back to normal, no more wheezing or pain, he was sleeping peacefully. Had he done it?_

_"Mark? What's happening? Have you cured him" Roahn finally spoke up. A hint of excitement in his voice._

_"I have to be certain Harry."_

_There was no time for praise yet._

_He took a small needle and inserted it into the IV and took some blood. He was just a few tests away from his first real success. Mark shook his head. There was no time for that. He needed to work._

_"His chest sounds clearer." Roahn stated as he listened with the stethoscope. "It's... amazing. Mark, An hour ago he could barely breathe." Mark wasn't listening. "His heart rate has fallen to much more normal level too... Mark?" Roahn noticed Mark hadn't moved since to started analyzing the blood. "Something wrong?" He stared to walk towards him._

_"Harry take a look at this." Mark moved to the side to give Roahn a look in the microscope._

_"What the..." Roahn couldn't begin to describe. Garfield's entire blood work, his DNA, had mutated. Was this child even Garfield anymore? He looked at the small green boy sleeping soundly, with his pointed ears and fangs. Was he still human? So many questions that Roahn didn't want to answer._

_"What do you think?" Mark asked._

_"What I think?" What did he think? "I think...possibly, he had had the virus too long, and this...was his bodies way of accepting your vaccine." That was all he could think of. There was no other explanation to Garfield's reaction._

_"Do you think it's permanent?"_

_"No way of telling."_

_"So... He's going to be alright now?" Mark sounded hopeful. Roahn couldn't shake this aching feeling in his gut._

_Had they really saved his life?_

* * *

><p>Robin couldn't believe he was here. None of them should be here. They should be out having pizza and having a good time as friends. Not sat in a hospital waiting room. The atmosphere in the building was frightening even for Robin's standard of scary. Ambulances coming and going 247 and nurses and doctors running to their patients. Emergencies being pushed down corridors. Robin was used to seeing people leaving accidents in ambulances but not so much where they went afterwards. How someone could work in a hospital was beyond him.

There was a family sat next to them in the small waiting room. A Father, Mother and a buggy with a toddler sleeping soundly inside. Although the door to the room was closed drowning out some of the pandemonium that was going on around them, it wasn't completely silent. The sound of one patient yelling in agony unsettled the Titans, not to mention the family to their left. Unexpectedly the Mother of the family started crying. Her husband tried to comfort her but only succeeded to make her wail louder.

The door opened and a rather calm looking nurse walked in. She had a sad smile on her face trying to ease the tension. She indicted to the family to follow her. They quickly left the room leaving the titans on their own. They could hear their hearts thumping in their chests. The worry was overwhelming. Beast Boy had been in care for the past two hours and the Titans had been left in this room with nothing but a few magazines and a mute TV.

Nothing they could say would change anything, so they stayed silent. All they wanted was for someone to give them some idea of what was going on. They had heard nothing, no word on how Beast Boy was. Was he OK? Was he dead? They hoped with everything they had for him not to be, but their hopes alone weren't enough to save him.

They heard the door handle move. They could tell it was a man, his large footsteps made it obvious. The man that strode in was a doctor, he wore a long white coat and held clip board in his hand. He had an aged yet kind face, however his expression was glum. The man was tall and muscular, he looked built to survive in a hospital. His hair was a faded brown with hints of grey. He looked down at the Titans, they hoped he brought good news on their friend.

"Good afternoon Titans, I'm Dr Roahn."

**God, That was difficult to write... So sad... I know it got cheesy and repetitive towards the end, I was fighting writers block. Hope you liked it! R&R please :)**

**Is it just me or are my chapters getting longer? - GP x**

**A/N updates may be slower, among other things, i've just been bombarded with babysitting duties and work. I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can x**


	9. Not Having To Say A Word

**I know I know... you all hate me. I'm sorry! i'm very sorry for the long delay yet again...**

* * *

><p>Raven gently caressed Beast Boy's cold hand with her thumb. His skin was soft, softer than she imagined it would be. She released her hand from his and slid it up his arm, feeling his cold, dry skin. She would never admit to it, but she had dreamed about touching him, she had wondered what his skin would feel like. Rough? Furry? The softness of it was a surprise. Like stroking a kitten, it was addictive.<p>

She thought she'd find comfort in holding his hand, but all it did was make her realize how bad the situation was. He was unresponsive to her. No matter what she said or did he never moved, not even a twitch.

She brushed her fingers against his cheek, she could feel his warm breath on her skin. It was the only proof she had that he was still with her. Two weeks they had been here, with nothing but dark shadows under their eyes to show for it. What Beast Boy had said was true. Countless times Doctors came to check on him and every time they had this nervous frustrated expression. They had no clue how to treat him. She could feel their nervousness and tension, they wanted to help but didn't know where to start. It didn't help her own nerves. She wished she couldn't feel, she wished she was numb. She lay her head on his chest, she could hear the strained wheezing in his chest, fresh warm tears fell onto Beast Boy's shirt.

His heart beat was slow but steady. She remembered that night when they hugged, she had felt his warmth and love for those brief moments, what she would give for just one more moment with him. Sitting up, she wiped her tears away and sighed. Raven had never been able to feel as much as she had been before she met him, granted it started with annoyance and most of the time he gave her a headache. Yet it was still emotion. Before him, she had felt nothing, she was an empty shell. Yet now she was a changed Raven. He had changed her, he had shown her what being alive meant. Now, she had to prove it to him.

"_Gar!" He wasn't moving. He was lying face up on the floor of the common room. Stupid Mumbo. Of all times he had to attack, now was when he chose. _Dammit Gar! Why didn't you tell me something was wrong? Raven rushed to his side, as did all of the titans.

"Raven?...I'm sorry. I couldn't...I wasn't strong enou..." She placed her hand over his mouth.

"Shh. Shup up will you? Of course you're strong enough. You need to be OK." She felt her tears fall down her cheeks, Why now? I need him. I finally feel, and now...

She couldn't loose him. She...loved him.

He was mouthing some words to her, he couldn't breathe so nothing but breath came out. She couldn't tell what he was trying to say, though he didn't need to. She could feel everything. His feelings were drowning her. He loved her too, but she was hit by a powerful wave of fear emanating from him. He was scared. His hands were trembling, she grabbed them trying to calm the shivers but it did nothing. What were they doing just standing around?

"Do something!" She yelled to force the others to jump out of their shock. Cyborg was the first to react, he knelt and picked his best friend up in his large arms and rushed to the car. The others were quick to follow.

* * *

><p>Robin stood outside the room and watched Raven through the window, he watched her cry. He felt a sharp pain in his own chest, he forced himself to hold back the tears. Seeing someone as strong as Raven cry made himself want to shed a tear, yet he had to hold it together. It was funny, he thought, that Beast Boy and Raven had never gotten along, yet somehow this whole ordeal had pushed them together.<p>

He turned and walked down the corridor, he felt he was intruding or spying on her, so he thought it best to give Raven the space she needed. A cure for Beast Boy seemed impossible. He had read that Journal cover to cover, hopefully with Roahn's help Cyborg can achieve something. This wasn't going to be the end.

He turned the corner and continued towards the café where he knew Starfire was, he needed a coffee. It had been a rough few days he could feel the stress and pain himself. He didn't want to loose anyone, the whole situation was grinding them down. They needed a miracle. He knew it was stupid to blame himself, but he always did. He was Robin, the leader. They were his responsibility. He had failed to reach his goal. He had failed to save Beast Boy. Now it was all down to Cyborg and Roahn to recreate the serum.

Starfire was sat at a small table by the wall. Robin saw that she had bought a salad, but it had laid to waste. She had obviously lost her appetite, they all had. He knew she had never experienced something like this before. Starfire hated the feeling of worry and sadness, it was not in her nature, yet nothing he could do would make any of it better.

She looked up and saw Robin walking towards her. She felt slight happiness just to see her lover. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down beside her. The distress he felt was obvious, they hated being near let alone inside the room. Raven never spoke, the silence made it all the more harder.

"How is he?" Starfire asked.

"No change." She should have known. Every time she asked there was always 'no change'.

"...And Raven?" Dare she ask? Robin just gave her a solemn look as if it say, no change. She twisted in her seat and leant against him putting her tired head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, gently hugging her.

"I fear that we are losing friend Beast Boy." Starfire said looking at her soggy salad, she was playing with the ruined lettuce with her fork.

"Star. We're not giving up..." He felt her nod on his shoulder but she stopped and put her fork down. She sat up and looked at him.

"I know that, but I fear we are losing friend Raven as well." The thought was terrifying enough. If Beast Boy did die, what would that do to Raven? She had finally came out of her shell and was smiling. All of Beast Boy's hard work would have been for nothing.

"It's going to alright. OK?" He held her face and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She knew he wasn't so good at comforting, that was her area of expertise, but he had tried, and that alone was enough. She returned to her place in his arms, and felt him squeeze her, she knew she was not the only one in need of comfort. She had just returned his hug and wrapped her arms around him, when his communicator rang.

* * *

><p>"Progress." Roahn said to himself and sat back in his chair and rubbed his sore eyes. He was temporarily staying in Titans Tower to assist Cyborg. He turned to look at the robotic man, his one human eye was furrowed in concentration, he spotted a droplet of sweat roll down his face. Roahn could see the effort Cyborg was putting into finding the cure. He must care about Garfield immensely. If only Mark could see this, it would have made him so happy to know his son had made such great friends.<p>

Cyborg stood abruptly and walked to where a printer was waiting on the followed and took the newly printed sheet of paper, and began to check the data. Roahn finally responded, "It's looking good." He nodded his head as he passed the sheet to Cyborg, who was anxiously waiting.

"We're still far off actually _making_ the vaccine though." Cyborg said sounded defeated as he read. "I was hoping for something more tangible than..._this_." He put the paper down on the desk.

"It's going to take time Cyborg."

"He needs something now, and all we have is a breakdown of the drugs!"

Roahn knew Cyborg was right. "And now we can begin to put them together."

"It's Trial and Error! It's going take months until we find a successful cure that we can actually use. Beast Boy'll be dead before we ev..." Cyborg sat back down, holding back the tears and anger.

"You should give yourself more credit. You've did well, actually, I'm quite impressed at how much medical knowledge you have. I admit, I found it hard myself understanding Logan's Journal." Roahn said placing a hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"It wasn't easy. It was like the man wrote in code." Cyborg joked.

Roahn laughed. "Mark wanted to keep the serum a secret. I tried to tell him what he could do with such a revolutionary medication but he wouldn't listen. The serum has the potential to be something amazing. Listen. In Africa, Once a man caught Sakutia that was it. They were nothing but a dead man walking. It was only a matter of time."

"It sounds awful."

"To them it was. The African people thought the disease was a punishment. Truth is, they either just got bitten or ate something that had the virus. So, Mark dedicated his life to finding more on Sakutia. To help the people who caught it. Once Gar caught it, he became obsessed, and there was no room for failure. The serum was perfect. If only had created more, it could save thousands of people."

"Then, why didn't you continue Logan's research after he died?" Cyborg asked.

"I wasn't the scientist. Without the Journal I had no clue where to start. I thought it was lost, I had no clue he had left it to Garfield." Roahn sat back in his seat, "But now we have this." He took the sheet of paper and began to type again. "We can finally begin to do some serious work. I want to have some trial runs by the end of the month. We're doing it Cyborg, Finally."

Cyborg didn't know how to respond. He had this feeling in his gut, he couldn't shake it, yet he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He needed to think.

"Well, I'm gonna take five."

Roahn grunted his reply and kept his eyes on the screen in front. Cyborg left the Med-Lab and sat in the common room. He opened his communicator and called Robin, he needed to get these bad feelings out. He hoped he'd hear some good news from his leader.

* * *

><p>"Cyborg? Is there any news?" Robin knew he sounded too hopeful but hope was all he had right now.<p>

Starfire straightened up and listened intently, this was the first contact Cyborg had made with them since Beast Boy's admission into the hospital. Had they found something? So soon?

"I'm sorry Robin. We ain't got much. We've got a breakdown of what Logan could have used in his serum, but finding the right combination is still going to take time." Robin could hear the disappointment in his voice, it was obvious Cyborg wasn't trying to hide it. "Robin? I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"Of course Cy. Whatever you need."

"Could... Could you do a background check on Roahn?" Silence.

"A background check? Why? Has something happened?" Suddenly worried.

"It's just something he said, I'm probably being paranoid. It's just he never talks about saving BB, only making the cure. Saying that he's been waiting for the journal, and talking about the vaccine's potential and what it could be used for. It's almost like..."

"He's not interested in saving Beast Boy." Robin stated.

"Yeah. I can deal with that. I understand. I want the vaccine to save people and not just BB. It's just he's taking his time with everything, like he has all the time in the world." Robin wasn't liking where this conversation was going. By the sounds of it, Roahn was only helping them for his own gain, and he hated people like that. It only proved how greedy the world has gotten. Nobody cared about other people these days. Only money.

"Cyborg? I think it would be pointless to worry about this. Talk to him. Ask him straight out. If you don't like his answer, compromise. We need him. Beast Boy needs him. Remember that. I'll do the check, but he's a Doctor. It'll come back clean."

Robin. Always the voice of reason.

"Right. Thanks." Robin knew Cyborg wasn't happy with his answer, but a brash confrontation wouldn't help their odds. They needed to be smart, every choice they made needed to be the right one. He wished this was like any other mission, a plan came to him so easily in a battle situation. He never had the slightest problem thinking up a successful and efficient strategy to bring down the villain. So why was this so...difficult?

Yet he already knew the answer to that.

Keeping a cool head during battle? Easy. Keeping a cool head when your family needs you? Not so much.

* * *

><p>Raven was back where she belonged. By his side. Her weak and tired eyes never leaving his face. <em>Smile. Please. I want to see your wonderful smile. <em>She wanted rid of the terrible image of the man she loved comatose. She wanted to have the image of him laughing, of him smiling. She never would have imagined herself wanting to see him smile, wanting to hear his laughter. She would have never imagined feeling lost without it.

"Wake up." She said forcefully. "Wake. Up." Fresh tears fell down her already moist cheeks. "I know you can hear me, so please..." She lay her head on the pillow, pressing her forehead to him and leaning into his cheek, his cold skin made her shiver. "...I love you."

She couldn't stop the tears now. She gripped his shirt as she wept on him, pulling it tightly. She needed to calm herself, she couldn't loose control, not here, of all places. Her head was spinning, she could feel her emotions running wild inside her head. It was pointless trying to calm them or block them out. She could hear them, whispering, telling her what to do, how to feel. She wanted silence.

She wanted him to wake up, but deep down she knew his chances. His chance of waking up got slimmer everyday, she could sense his strength fading. She could feel him dying. It hurt too much to bare.

She had felt it the day they spent together. That wonderful day. They shouldn't have gone on that date, it was a mistake. He was in no condition to have made such a fuss over her. Looking back, she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier at him. Why did he do it? He should have said something? She should have said something.

Why did people fall in love? It only makes the heart hurt.

"Fight for me." She pleaded. "I can't..._won't_ do this alone, not anymore." She whispered in his ear before letting the darkness of sleep take her.

* * *

><p>Being a superhero and all, it's only natural to think that you're immortal. Right?<p>

Yet,_ here I am._ In hospital, dying because of one, stupid, incurable disease.

Sakutia.

Definitely not a heroes ending.

Eh?

What am I saying?

I'm not dying today.

_Like I said, I've been fighting my whole life. _

_So why should I stop now?_

"Eurgh"

A groan.

A flutter.

A twitch.

The searing bright light burned his eyes. His stiff hands creaked as they balled into fists. It felt like his entire body had the pins and needles, it ached for a stretch. Pushing his feet against the bottom of the bed, he winced slightly as it hurt to move. He gave his toes a little wiggle before relaxing back into the soft mattress.

He forced himself to open his eyes further, he looked around the whitewash room. The ominous sound of a steady beep and the traffic outside made him feel slightly isolated.

Where was he? A hospital? Where was his friends? Raven?

"Ra.. Rav..." His hoarse voice was unforgiving on his dry throat. It burned to speak, he decided that it was probably best that he stayed quiet, for now at least.

He gripped the sides of his bed as he attempted to sit up. After three tries he finally was in a sitting position. His back ached, it hurt to stay upright. He was in a hospital and thankful that he was in one of their private rooms. He didn't much like being among strangers. Now able to have a proper glance around his room, he noticed a certain empath sleeping on a small sofa, with a blanket draped over her. He was glad the others were looking after her, he smiled at her light snoring, hoping she was having a happy dream.

"Glad to see you awake." Beast Boy, slightly startled, turned to where he heard the whisper. Robin was stood at the door, coffee in hand. "For a minute there we were starting to lose hope."

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." Robin placed the coffee down on a small table by Raven and took a seat next to Beast Boy. "It's good to see you." He said with a smile. Robin took a small remote from the bedside and raised the top of the bed so Beast Boy could be more comfortable. "That should be better."

"Yeah, Thanks." He said returning the smile as he leant back against the soft pillows. "So? Am... Am I okay now?" Beast Boy was scared to ask. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer, But Robin's hesitation gave him all he needed to know. "I guess not, huh?" Robin sighed.

"Cyborg and Roahn are trying their best." Trying to sound positive.

"Right." The sadness in his voice was all too obvious. "I'm still...dying then." Beast Boy sniffed, trying not cry in front of his leader. Robin remained silent but placed a reassuring hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "How's she holding up?" Beast Boy indicated to Raven.

"Better then we thought." By that Beast Boy was sure he meant nothing was destroyed or floating in some distant oblivion, but he was happy to know she was okay. As if she knew they were talking about her, she began to stir. Raven rolled forward on the sofa as she woke up from her unrestful sleep and rubbing her sore eyes. Beast Boy could see the dark rings under her eyes and her solemn expression. He could swear she had lost weight, her usual curvy figure seemed drained. His heart broke at the sight of the woman he loved in such a bad state. Because of him. She slowly turned unaware she was being watched. Her violet eyes met his emerald ones and she froze, like deer caught in headlights. Unsure.

The awkward atmosphere became all too much for Robin. "I'll leave you two to get...reacquainted." He smiled as he left the room.

Beast Boy didn't know what to say. _Hello_? _How've you been_? Nothing seemed appropriate. God he had missed her, It felt like years since he had seen her beautiful face. He watched as she slowly made her way towards him with a disbelieving expression. She sat next to him on the bed, never leaving his gaze. She cautiously raised her hand and caressed the soft skin of his cheek. The warmth from her hand felt like the suns rays on a summers day, and like the sunflower, he leant into it.

Raven couldn't believe it. She had been preparing herself for the worst, and yet here he was. Her tears now falling freely, she had him back and she was never _ever_ going to let him go. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, she felt him jerk slightly, she must have gave him a shock, he wasn't the only one. She was acting like an idiot, and like an idiot in love, she didn't care. All that mattered to her now was that Beast Boy, her Garfield was where he should be, in her arms.

They held each other tightly. Reveling in the feel of the other. Their warmth, their heart beat even their tears bought them happiness.

And not having to say a word.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not updating this fic in such a long time. So much has been happening recently I haven't had the time, For that I am so sorry. Forgive me x<strong>

**Happy belated Christmas and New Year!**

**R&R please.**


	10. The Family Treatment

**And yet again. I am so sorry for the serious delay, this is becoming a terrible, terrible habit.**

**I've graduated now so I should have a lot more free time. **

**Not long to go, I promise... Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>He <em>hated<em> needles.

Beast Boy gripped the soft, pale hand that was currently losing circulation. He squeezed his eyes shut, and held his breath, awaiting the sharp pointed metal to pierce his arm. He could feel his heart beating furiously against his ribcage. The seconds ticked by so slowly, as though time itself had stopped. It wasn't too late to bolt out the door, was it? The hickman line attached under his collar bone would make escape futile, the slow steady beep of the PCA reminded him of that. His entire body was shaking, he tensed himself trying to ease the shiver but to no avail.

"Stop that, will you? You need to relax." He heard Raven say but it wasn't like he could help it. He had had this phobia since he contracted Sakutia, its not like he can just _stop_ being scared. "...And would you loosen up some? Your crushing my hand." He felt her hand wriggle in his, was he really holding on that tightly? Gaining some strength he released her hand, sensing he was most likely annoying her. "Anyways, this is just a blood test, its not going to kill you."

"I don't care. A needle is still a needle. I have this...tube, don't I? Can't they take it from that?" He mumbled.

Raven sighed at her newly proclaimed boyfriend's ridiculous fear of needles. He was going to need to get over that fear, from the look of things, he was going to be getting them rather frequently.

"No." She said as the nurse came towards him wielding her weapon of mass destruction.

"Wait... wait, wait. Ermm, three, two, then on one? or three, two, one... then stab me?" The nurse only giggled her response, it was good that they were getting used to his antics, he can be quite a handful. She watched as he scrunched up his face like he was about to be hit by a train. How could a superhero, a Titan, a man whose fought against the greatest evil to face man-kind, crumble at the sight of a little needle? It was cute. Pathetic, but cute.

"There we go. All done." The nurse said as she disposed of the needle.

"Done? Really? Yes!" He smiled and held onto the little cotton ball on his arm.

"Wasn't so bad now was it, Mr Logan?" The nurse said tiding up. "I'll be back tonight to check on you. Have a good day." She smiled as she closed the door.

"They're doing this on purpose. I don't even need a blood test. I thought Cy was taking control of everything" He crossed his arms and leant into his cushions.

"Their doing it because they have to. No one knows what Cyborg's medication could do to you. For all we know it might make you even more ill, so their taking precautions."

_For all we know, it might kill you._

* * *

><p>Cyborg was sat at his computer, he was running through the data they had collected from their recent trial. The results were promising. He and Rohan had tried their upmost hardest to perfect the serum. It had been a month since they had taken him into hospital. It made him happy to see his best friend was looking much better in himself, the colour had returned to his face and his smile was were it belonged. Although he hid it expertly well, Beast Boy was still very ill and Cyborg remained hopeful that his serum would work. He ran through every result, examining it, scrutinizing it. A few more days and it'll be ready, he prayed that his little buddy had that long.<p>

But would it be enough? He glanced over to the incubator beside him, inside were bottles of an orange liquid. Had he recreated it correctly? What if something went wrong? The worry was unbearable.

He was shaken from his daze by a loud clank on the desk. He shot up to see a cup of hot coffee beside him. He calmed himself and turned in his seat, taking the drink with him.

"Thanks." He said, smiling.

"You've done well Cyborg." Roahn reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll inform the hospital that we'll be transporting the vaccine soon and to prepare Garfield for what is to come." He sat beside Cyborg at the desk and began going over the data himself.

"No. I'm going to be the one to tell him. I'll go to the hospital myself."

"Alright." There was a moment of awkward silence between the two men.

"It's not going to be easy is it?" Cyborg said, solemnly.

"Sadly, no. The vaccine will take its toll, it is only part of his recovery. However, Garfield has you all." Cyborg looked at Roahn. "You, and the other Titans are his strength, he'll fight for you. He's always been a fighter. Even as a child he fought it, I was amazed that a child of Gar's age held out for as long as he did. He's a survivor."

Cyborg found some comfort from Roahn, but it didn't remove his doubts. What was going to happen when they started the treatment? He couldn't do this alone, Roahn was the only one with experience concerning Sakutia. If he left at the first sign of a successful vaccination and left him to save Beast Boy, Cyborg was certain Beast Boy would die.

It was now or never, He had to say something.

"Can I ask you question?... Are you doing this to save BB or just to make this serum and get rich?"

There he said it.

Roahn was silent. Cyborg could feel his human heart beating wildly in his chest, was he silent because he had been caught or because he was offended by the question? God, what if this wasn't the right time? What if he had been paranoid this whole time for nothing!

"*sigh* I'll be honest with you Cyborg, you deserve as much." Roahn sat down and leant his elbows on his knees and held his hands. "I would say, It was a bit of both." Cyborg was relieved and disappointed. This was what he had been expecting his answer to be. "I'm not going to deny it, this serum would be a major advancement in medicine and yes, I will most likely make money from it, however... I have lived with the guilt that I had given up on Gar when he was a child. Although, illegal, I had tried to persuade Mark to euthanize Garfield when I believed he was beyond help and take the only vial of the serum to the US. When Mark... passed away, I regretted not stopping him from saving Garfield."

Cyborg couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was furious, Roahn had wanted to kill Beast Boy. All for this vaccine.

"Without Mark, I thought it would be impossible to recreate the serum. So I kept it quiet. No use getting everyone excited over something that cannot be done." Roahn smiled to himself, and laid back in the chair. "A few years later I saw Garfield, now Beast Boy, on the news with the Doom Patrol. Saving the world. Helping people. That was worth a lot more than that vial." They were interrupted by a quiet beep from the desk, the incubator had finished cooling.

The cure was complete.

Roahn stood and walked to the incubator and held the small vial in his hands. "It would be naive of me to say i'm uninterested in the money. Yet, I see what you do. What sacrifices you make, the lives you have saved, you all have dedicated your lives for that cause. Its an admirable cause. As a doctor I can relate to that." Cyborg was taken aback by Roahn's arrogance. How could he possibly understand the risks they take everyday, the kind of horrors they've seen?

"I get people coming into the Hospital with terminal illnesses and fatal injuries, i've seen people give up because they think their not strong enough to survive. I have had to tell their families that I did everything I could to save them, and watch their sad, disappointed faces tell me that, I was _supposed_ to save their lives because that's what i'm _expected_ to do."

Maybe he does understand, a little.

"Cyborg, I can see you're scared. There's a 50/50 chance that this cure won't work, but we can only do so much." Roahn patted Cyborg on his shoulders and looked him in his eyes. "Garfield and the other Titans won't blame you if it doesn't work. None of you take life for granted, they'll understand that you tried your upmost to save him. We've done all we can, now its up to Garfield to survive."

Beast Boy stood in the shower of his private bathroom and let the warm water rain over him, easing his nerves. The worry about his up coming treatment was getting the better of him. He didn't remember what the serum had done to him last time, all he knew was it had given him his powers. Was it going to hurt? He hoped not. He remembered the old phrase he had heard about a bruise, 'It gets worse before it gets better', will the same apply to his condition? Will it even work? He sighed and leant against the cold wall letting the tiles caress his cheek. Cyborg had came by to explain what was going to happen, apparently, there was still a long, long, long road ahead. _Uuurrrghh_, all this worry was making his stomach churn.

_Hospital TV was terrible. Nothing on except the News, not like he cared much. Coming to the conclusion that TV was not going to be an option to cure his boredom, he switched it off and decided to get a little sleep before Raven and that nurse returned to poke him with more needles. Flipping himself onto his side, he nestled into his pillow and shut his eyes. When he woke he was surprised to see a familiar face sitting by the window reading a magazine. Cyborg. He had missed the Chrome Dome, He knew he had been working hard trying to make his father's cure, but that didn't mean Beast Boy couldn't wish that he had come to visit him more. What if he had died without saying goodbye? But that was him being selfish, yet if he was here, did that mean they had had some success? Had they did it? _

"_Hey Stranger." Beast Boy murmured._

"_Hey, yeah I know. Sorry I haven't been here man. Busy saving your life and all." Cyborg said as he sat on Beast Boy's bed. "How are you feeling?" His tone turning serious but his smile remained._

"_Better." Beast Boy laughed. _

"_...Hows things with Raven?" _

"_Good, considering the circumstances." _

"_Right, yeah." There was a few moments of comfortable silence, as the best friends prepared themselves for what Cyborg had really come to talk about. _

"_We did it." Cyborg began. "The cure is ready. I've already brought it to the hospital, Roahn and the nurses are sorting it now. We'll be starting treatment within the week." He stopped there and let the information sink in to his little buddies head. _

"_It's... done? You... You really did it?" Beast Boy couldn't believe it. He couldn't stop the huge smile from forming. It had been months since he had been this happy. Cyborg nodded. His smile, however, joined his serious expression. Beast Boy didn't understand, shouldn't he be as happy as he is? Why wasn't he smiling? He had saved him, so why was he looking away? _

"_Look, BB. I...I don't know whats going to happen... I just want you to know that I... I gave it my all-"_

"_Stop." Beast Boy interrupted him. "Just Stop. I know you did, Cy." he shot him a warm smile, "It means the world to me that you've did this much, Thank you." _

"_...But BB, I want you to be prepared that this might not work." Cyborg said grimly. _

"_Yeah I know, So...can I expect any side effects?" _

"_Possibly. Though what side effects, I don't know." Beast boy nodded his response. _

_After a few moments Beast Boy asked the one question that had been drilling against his brain, "Cy? How likely is it that i'm gonna die?" Beast Boy's voice betrayed his calm composure, he could feel the tears in his eyes. He tried his upmost to hide it from his best friend, but Cyborg saw through it. He came to give it to him straight, not ease his nerves. Beast Boy needed to know._

"_*sigh* Right now? Very likely, but we'll see once we've started treatment. If your condition improves, so will your chances." Again, Beast Boy only nodded. The gravity of his illness had finally hit him. Hard. He glanced around his room thinking this could very well be the last room he'll see. Now his tears fell freely down his cheeks, Cyborg's reassuring hand on his shoulder gave him support, however no amount of support will rid him of his fears. _

His tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing into the shower water, he rested his forehead against the cold tiled surface, when that all too familiar lightheadedness hit him. His breathing became fast and erratic. He had tried everything to calm himself but he couldn't catch his breath. He slid down the wall and lay on the floor, it had been a month since his last attack, why was it happening now? What had caused it? He tried desperately to take in deep breaths but all he did was take in labored gasps. Beast Boy looked down at his wildly shaking hands, balling his fists as the dizziness settled in. He was now on the floor, gripping his chest. He needed help, scrambling out of the shower, he crawled towards his bed to press the alarm button.

The pain in his chest was increasing, lifting himself up onto his bed, and resting on his arms. He reached for the alarm, as he coughed violently into his bed sheets. He pressed the button multiple times, he saw the warning light come to life and felt a wave of relief. He coughed again as he dropped back to the floor, he was lying in a fetal position when one of the nurses came rushing in.

"_No one knows what Cyborg's medication could do to you" _He heard Raven's voice in his head.

"_I want you to be prepared that this might not work...I don't know whats going to happen." _He heard Cyborg's voice in his head.

His head was spinning, his vision was blurred, he could feel a pair of strong arms lift him into a sitting position. He heard incoherent sounds of people shouting and running. Sensing there were more nurses now, he felt a sharp pain in his arm, quickly looking down he saw what he assumed was a nurses arm and a..._crap_...needle. The blurred shapes began to fade and the pain disappeared as sleep took him.

* * *

><p>When he woke, he was back in his bed, and he took a few moments to gather his thoughts. He was still alive. Taking in a few deep breaths, he groggily rubbed his eyes and maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position. Beast Boy lay on his side, his hand resting under his pillow, <em>What happened? <em>His head felt better and the pain in his chest had gone. He caught a glimpse of a figure wrapped in a blanket on the small couch, her lavender hair falling over her face and swaying gently as she breathed. Deciding against waking her up, he pulled the small screen towards him to watch some TV before the eminent lectures he was going to receive from both the doctors and his friends for taking a shower without someone there to help. Sighing, he turned to look at Raven, the guilt he felt was too much. Needles did not compare to this feeling, he would willingly have several needles at once if it would mean he would stop feeling like this. Why was he doing this to Raven? He was dying, so why did he think it was a good idea to start a relationship with her? Urrgh, he was an utter idiot, yet an idiot in love.

He continued to watch her sleep, wishing he was wrapped in that blanket with her. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her gentle breathing; her arms tightened around her body as though she were cold yet a small smile appeared on her face. Beastboy thought it was the most beautiful smile he had seen. It was such a rare thing to see, that day they had had their date he promised himself to always treasure her smile. On the floor was a pile of books and one laid open, he recognized the cover, it was one of the books he had bought her. He wished he could go back and relive that day, It had been perfect. He remembered her laugh; her smile and the feel of her soft skin as he kissed her. She turned in her sleep, moaning, but nothing coherent. _How long had she been here? Had she been with me the entire time? _With closer inspection he noticed the darkened skin beneath her eyes and she looked to have lost some weight. His condition wasn't just killing him, but it was bringing her down with him. And he would never let that happen.

"Hey, Pssst. Rae?" He called, and she groaned slightly as she came out of her light sleep.

"G.. Gar?" She came to her senses, fully opened her eyes, and sat up. "Glad to see you're awake." She didn't sound happy.

_Lecture time. _

"What were you thinking?" She said calmly. "Why didn't you call someone? Why didn't you call me?" He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Rae.. I felt fine enough to take a shower, I didn't see the point. I get it now, that was a bad idea. I'm sorry." He flashed her a genuine smile. "Have they said what happened?" She looked away.

"The doctors said it wasn't due to Sakutia, that you had had a panic attack." She said returning to her usual monotone, and still refusing eye contact. "You haven't really talked much, about.. y'know, anything. And I want you to know that I'm always going to be here, if you ever want to talk or.." Beast Boy had been afraid if this.

"Raven. I'm fine." He said, not making eye contact as he browsed through a magazine Starfire had left him. She wasn't convinced, she moved from her seat on the sofa to sit next to him on the bed. Unsure of what to say, she took one of his hands in hers and gave him a small but concerned smile. She slid closer to him, so she was lying beside him on the bed. She slowly raised her arm around him and gave him a gentle squeeze. This was completely unlike her, it felt strange being the hug giver and not the receiver. It wasn't a bad feeling by far, but nevertheless felt odd, she knew it was probably what they both needed.

"You know you can't do this alone Gar. We're family. Don't shut us out." She closed her eyes and waited.

"I hate being the weak link." He finally said. "Since I first became Beast Boy I've always been the weakest member of the team. And no matter what I do or how hard I try nothing will change that. I'm... I'm not going to make it." He whispered. Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he giving up? Beast Boy never gave up, throughout all the years she had known him, not once had he gave up on us. When Robin joined Slade, Beast Boy stayed loyal; When Terra betrayed us, he stayed strong; when my father returned; he gave me strength and when the Brotherhood of Evil attacked, he gave us all hope and lead us to victory. So why is he giving up on himself?

"You are not weak Garfield. You have proven yourself countless times, none of us see you as the weakest link. Okay, you may not be the smartest or the strongest fighter nor the fearless leader but if there was one thing you are, it's definitely not weak. You always fought with everything you had. You would fight to protect a complete stranger, yet now you wont fight for yourself?" She couldn't hold back the tears, she could feel her anger rising. As much as she loved him, he frustrated her. For the first time, the thought of him leaving her permanently crossed her mind. She couldn't bare it.

Beast Boy could do nothing but sit and stare at her in silence. He had never seen her like this. This was Raven, the cold Ice Queen, who showed as much emotion as a rock. He couldn't bare it.

"Rae..."

"No, Garfield! I'm not going to just sit here and let you roll over and die. If you want to give up on yourself then fine, but please don't give up on me." She held onto his hand a little tighter, "You once said that you could always depend on me to give you strength. Now is one of those times. Here is my strength, so fight!"

Beast Boy wormed himself out of her grasp and ran his now free hand across her cheek, wiping her tears, and running it through her hair. He nestled it on the back of her neck, and pulled her towards him. He rested his forehead against hers "I'm sorry." He offered to calm her. "I've never really been afraid to die before, I always thought if I were to die in battle it would be quick, so what was there to be afraid of?" He sighed into her hair, casually taking in her scent as he did so. "But I am scared Rae." He said as he snaked his other arm around her waist, and held her tightly. She followed suit and stroked his back, she remained silent and let him talk. "I'm not ready for this. I know Cy's medication can save me but this ain't gonna be a smooth ride. I'm not strong enough." Raven lay her head in the crook of his neck, the vibration of his voice was almost soothing.

"That's what we... Thats what I'm here for. " She raised herself and looked into his eyes. Those amazing emerald eyes that she loved so much. She gave him an encouraging smile, a genuine smile. The kind of smile only he saw. "I'm just going to have to have the strength for both of us."

God, Beast Boy loved her. _What have I done to deserve her?_ He thought. If she could still have hope, so could he. He returned her smile, and flashed her his trademark grin. He would fight, He would fight for her. Caressing her cheek again, he leaned in closer. He had been too afraid before, thinking that she would never want him because of his Sakutia. He could not have been more wrong. Wishing he could turn back the clock and kiss her that night after their date. He had been so stupid, he should have took every moment as they came. Well, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice...

Beast Boy pressed his lips firmly against Raven's, she jumped slightly but soon leaned into it. Tilting her head back, he pushed a little deeper. He could feel her trembling beside him, he began to rub small circles on her hips to relax her. When he had kissed her cheek, it had been a nervous tingling in comparison. This felt like lightening. He wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. He knew she was gaining confidence, as she sat up and straddled him without breaking the kiss. Beast Boy smiled into the kiss as he teased her lips with his tongue. Raven gladly took him and allowed him to explore, it was like nothing he had felt before, the hot sensation of her tongue against his own was driving him crazy. He wanted more. He tangled his fingers in her hair with one hand and softly caressed her side and hip with the other. They were picking up speed, lost in their passionate embrace, breaking only for air, neither wanted the kiss to end.

It felt as though they had been in this perfect moment for a lifetime, when it had only been minutes. Beast Boy parted from Raven, not opening his eyes, he re-balanced their foreheads on each other. Their heavy breathing, broke the silence of the private room. They remained in each others arms, savoring the moment. Beast Boy couldn't have cared less if someone were to walk in on them, he wouldn't have cared if this was to be his last kiss with Raven. He had no regrets. It felt as good as he had imagined it. Smiling to himself, he pulled her in again, and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Garfield." She whispered. They slowly slid down the bed, Raven laid her head on his shoulder and interlocked their fingers.

"I love you more." He said back as they fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Raven awoke with a rather stiff back. She glanced up at Beast Boy's still sleeping face and smiled. Last night had been arguably one of the best nights of her life. Yet the aching sadness at the back of her mind told her that the current happiness was going to be short lived.<p>

Today was the day Beast Boy's treatment began.

His confession last night had frightened her. He was afraid. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't just as scared as he was, but hey couldn't do nothing. He would die indefinitely. At least there was a small chance he would live with the medication, then they were going to take it. She gently rubbed his chest, and listened to his heart beat. Hoping that she would fall back to sleep and stay in his arms a little longer.

"Well, aren't you two adorable." Raven shot up in shock, to look straight at a grinning Cyborg and Roahn. She decided against giving them the satisfaction and gave them no comeback. She glanced behind them and saw two nurses trying desperately to be busy as to avoid the situation. One held a tray with some clear packages and the other was clearing a space on the nearby desk. The clear packages held a large injection with some orange liquid inside. _Gar is not going to be happy about that,_ She thought. Beast Boy stirred and gave her a slight hug as he awoke. She was surprised he didn't look at all phased that Cyborg had seen them, his eyes were fixated at the needle. "Hey Green bean. Just gonna wait on Rob and Star then we'll begin." Cyborg said with an unsure smile. Giving Beast Boy's shoulder a little squeeze before going to check the injection with Roahn.

"I guess it's now or never?" Beast Boy asked rhetorically. Raven gave him a comforting kiss on his cheek.

"It's going to alright." She soothed, and got up off the bed to sit on the chair next to him. Robin and Starfire walked in, Beast Boy noted that they looked just as down and tired as Raven. They hadn't been home either, he truly had an amazing family. They took a seat on the sofa after Starfire gave him a noticeably tame hug.

"Alright B. You ready?" Cyborg asked as he took a seat next to his best friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Beast Boy replied, holding onto Raven's hand as Cyborg inserted the needle into his hikman line. "Huh? Wait, no stabbing?" he asked. They all let out an amused sigh and a smile.

"Not today buddy." He said, as he concentrated on slowly administering the vaccine. Beast Boy relaxed back into his pillows, happy to not have to worry about a needle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, That was waaaaaay longer than I intended it to. Anyways, Its almost finished! I can hear you all rejoicing! <strong>

**Next: The Final Chapter.**


End file.
